<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I always wanted by crystals__99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685350">Everything I always wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystals__99/pseuds/crystals__99'>crystals__99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Major Illness, Sick Character, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystals__99/pseuds/crystals__99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Josie are childhood best friends. They are each other half and their connection is stronger than anything. But their life changes when high school is over.<br/>Distance. Difficult moments. Heartbreak. There are many things that test their friendship and prove them that maybe what they feel for each other is stronger than they think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Maya Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I don’t need that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back with a new Hosie story!! Missed me? </p><p>I spent the last few weeks trying to find inspiration and eventually I did. This is probably different from the others I already wrote since there is much more pain and drama, but you’ll have to read to know how it goes. I hope that who followed me with my last stories will be here to follow this other one and that it can satisfy your expectations. :)<br/>I’ll try to update every day as always.</p><p> </p><p>Ps. The story will have two Pov’s, Hope and Josie’s. </p><p>Pps. After a few chapters there will be many time jumps. </p><p>Enjoy the story and let me know what you think. &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie’s POV</p><p>The first day of the last year of high school was probably even scarier than the first one ever. There are always expectations and purposes that I never know how will turn out to be. I decided I should have more confidence for this new school year. Also because I would soon be out in the world probably by myself and I couldn’t live in the shadows anymore. I had to be though and prepared for the most important step of my life: college. My sister was right, I had to get out of my shell. I always wondered how she could be so open and never scared to say her opinion, or even be a total bitch sometimes. Luckily I had good people around me that gave me the strength I need to face every new challenge that came up to me. It’s weird to think how Lizzie and I are twins but yet so different. We disagree quite often, but at the end of the day she is always in my corner if I need her. Luckily we’ll be together in college too, so I can still count on her.<br/>
Among all the people I love the most Hope was on the top of the list. She is the only person beside my family that I would trust with my life. We’re just like pieces of puzzles, we just connect perfectly and both of us know the other so well that sometimes we don’t even have to talk to understand what we’re both thinking. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to leave for college without her. Unfortunately we had different goals and this would cost us being close like we always have been. But I know this won’t stop us from being there for each other no matter what.<br/>
And Hope is exactly the one I’m looking for in the hallway of the school, but apparently there is no sign of her.<br/>
Suddenly someone bumps into my back.</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry. I turned off the alarm all three times and I got late.” It was Hope. She had messy hair and she was out of breath since she had been running. I instantly smiled looking at her hair and tried to fix it a bit. </p><p>“I told you I could pick you up. But next time take a look in the mirror before you go out.”</p><p>“Are you indirectly saying that I’m ugly?”</p><p>“No, dummy. You’re pretty as always. But this hair...” I laughed at her, still trying to pull a string of her hair down. She hit me on the arm and smiled softly.</p><p>“I didn’t have time to comb them.”</p><p>“Is that the new girl talking to MG?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Penelope Park. She just moved here. I heard you could be her type.”</p><p>“Oh shut up.“</p><p>“Why? I thought you wanted to get out there this year.” </p><p>“Well...yes, but not right on the first day. Give me time girl.”</p><p>“Time is irrelevant baby. If you want something, just go and get it.” </p><p>“Are you giving me tumblr quotes today?” </p><p>“Hey! If you don’t appreciate my motivational lines then you could use your sister’s advices.”</p><p>“Huh-huh, no way. Lizzie would probably make me bump into her on purpose to make me talk to her.” </p><p>She was now smirking at me. </p><p>“But you’re not my sister, are you?” I give her a fake smile. </p><p>“I’m your best friend. You should be even more scared.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare, Hope.” </p><p>“Okay, okay. I won’t do anything.” She raised her hands as a sign of surrender and we started heading to class. We sat next to each other as usual.<br/>
I noticed that the new girl was also joining our class. For a moment our eyes met and she smiled at me. I did the same but then looked away, feeling embarrassed. She was really pretty, I have to admit.<br/>
Suddenly Lizzie appeared in the seat in front of me.</p><p>“Girls, what are we doing tonight?” </p><p>“I technically have dinner with my mom and my dad tonight, but I think I can switch things around if you have special plans.” </p><p>“Josie and I wanted to go to this school party for the freshmen year students. But all the school will be there anyway. I think MG, Raf and Landon are also coming. You in?”</p><p>“Landon will be there?” </p><p>Let’s say that Hope and Landon had a history. Actually they never really gave it a try. They just slept together a few months ago and then everything became quite awkward between them. All I knew is that Hope didn’t like him the way she thought she would. I think she meant he sucked at sex. </p><p>“Come on Hope, I think he is over it by now. It’s been six months.”</p><p>“I know but it’s still awkward.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I’m coming anyway. We’re meeting at your place first?” she said talking to Lizzie.</p><p>“Yes. And please eat something before we go out. I don’t want you to vomit all over me again.”</p><p>“And I don’t want to carry you on my back to get you to bed again.” I added.</p><p>“Guys! It was just one time! My father made me promise not to drink like that ever again. He said he would lock me up in my room and wouldn’t let me see no one. Not even Josie. Can you imagine how  cruel that is?”</p><p>“So cruel. But I would sneak in from the window anyway.” </p><p>“I know you would.” She smiled at me.</p><p>I blew her a kiss and then we turned our attention to the teacher who just entered the class.<br/>
After five hours the first day was finally over and I was heading out of school with Hope and Lizzie. </p><p>“Do you need a ride home?” </p><p>“Can I just come by your place? There’s no one home anyway.” </p><p>“Sure baby. Lizzie, are you coming home?”</p><p>“I promised MG I would have lunch with him. I’ll be home later so we can get ready together.” </p><p>“Okay. See you later.” </p><p>When Hope and I got home I baked some leftovers and then we sat on the couch and watched TV. </p><p>“Do you think Lizzie and MG are having a thing?”</p><p>“My sister is having what now?”</p><p>“Come on, that seriously didn’t cross your mind?” </p><p>“They’ve known each other their entire life. I don’t think Lizzie sees him that way.” </p><p>“You could never know.”</p><p>Well that’s true. But it would be like me and Hope getting together. Can you imagine that? I mean, it’s weird. Or maybe it’s not. I don’t really know how I feel about this. I just know that sometimes I lose myself looking at Hope. I don’t know where my mind goes. I just...admire her. But I’ve never stopped thinking about her or us. I just think that we’re good just the way we are. </p><p>“Do you want the last meatball?” I ask her. </p><p>“Would you give that up for me?” </p><p>“Um no, actually I’m hoping you say no.” </p><p>She chuckles and pushes me with her shoulder. </p><p>“Just eat it. You’re just like a vacuum cleaner.” </p><p>“Shut up.” I told her with my mouth full. She laughed and then we just kept eating and watching TV.<br/>
Later that day we were chilling in my room. I was laying on my bed and scrolling through my instagram. I noticed that someone followed me. It was the new girl.<br/>
Suddenly someone jumped over me and next thing I know Hope was lying on my back and surrounded my waist with her arms. She pressed her chin on my shoulder and looked at my phone.</p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p>“Penelope Park just followed me on instagram.”</p><p>“Uh-uh that’s your sign baby Jo. Follow her back and text her.”</p><p>“Are you for real?!”</p><p>“Come on, if you don’t do it I will.” She tries to take my phone but I bite her hand.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!”</p><p>“You bit me! Come on give me that phone.”</p><p>I tried to hide the phone while she put her hands all over me to try to catch it. </p><p>“Josie! Don’t make me tickle you.” </p><p>“First of all, get down! You’re hurting me.”</p><p>“I’m not moving until you text that girl.”</p><p>I rolled over and made her fall on the other side of the bed. Now we were both facing the ceiling and were next to each other. I sighed and looked at her who was already staring at me silently.</p><p>“I don’t care about texting her or getting to know her.”</p><p>“But why? You said you wanted to get out there. I thought you meant start a relationship maybe.”</p><p>“It may sound weird but, I don’t think I need that.” </p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“No. I’m good.” </p><p>“Well then I won’t push you.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>We stayed in silence for a while. Then she throw a glance at me and whispers.</p><p>“Can we rest for a while? I’m feeling sleepy.” </p><p>“Me too. Come here.” </p><p>I opened my arms and let her rest her head on my shoulder while I caressed her hair and we both fell asleep moments later. </p><p> </p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>When I woke up I was still in Josie’s arms. She felt so warm and it was kind of hard to break the contact but I had to. It was seven and we had to get ready for the party. I wonder why Lizzie wasn’t already there to wake us up.<br/>
I looked at Josie still sleeping peacefully. I always thought she looked dead when she’s asleep. I put a finger under her nose to check if she was breathing. I chuckled at myself and then started to wake her up slowly.</p><p>“Jo? Wake up. We have to get ready.”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Josie?”</p><p>“Hmhm.” I smiled and whispered to her.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you that you look dead when you sleep? I always check if you’re breathing or not.”</p><p>“That’s...creepy, Hope. But cute.” She mumbled with her eyes still closed.</p><p>“Come on get up. I’ll take the shower first. Can I borrow one of your dresses? Of course. Good. See you soon.” I quickly closed the bathroom door and started to undress myself. But I also hear her screaming from the room.</p><p>“You might as well move in here at this point!” </p><p>I smiled and then opened the water. I kept thinking about the fact that she didn’t want to know Penelope. It was weird. I really thought she wanted to start seeing people. Not that I mind that she doesn’t.<br/>
My feelings for Josie were...complicated. I didn’t know when this happened but whenever we are together I can’t help but look at her differently sometimes. I just...admire her. It’s like just seeing her face or hearing her voice gives me life. But I’m probably just confused. She’s my best friend and nothing can ever change that. There couldn’t be more.<br/>
Meanwhile I was done with my shower and went into the room with a towel around me. Josie was standing in front of the closet with her hands on her forehead. </p><p>“Are you in a full crisis already?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Where is Lizzie anyway? She should have been here by now.”</p><p>“She said was gonna be late. But she’s on her way.”</p><p>”Put on the black one.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s my favorite.”</p><p>“Oh well then.” She smirks at me and I smile back. I didn’t know why but my cheeks were burning. God Hope, chill. You always give her compliments like that. Stop it. </p><p>Two hours later we were at the party and most of the people were already there. As soon as we arrived the boys came to us and I immediately tensed seeing Landon walking towards us. </p><p>“Hey girls. You look beautiful, all of you.” </p><p>“Thank you Raf. Such a gentleman.” Lizzie leaned her hand to him as he invited her to dance. MG took Josie away before I could have the chance to talk to her so I couldn’t do anything at that point. Landon smiled nervously at me and I did the same. Then he broke the awkward silence first.</p><p>“Look, Hope. I thought we talked about it, why are you still making things awkward? You don’t have to avoid me, you know.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. I just...”</p><p>“You’re not comfortable that I know?” </p><p>“That you know what?” Suddenly Josie was next to me. </p><p>“Nothing. I need a drink.” And so I left quickly to avoid any more questions.<br/>
I went to fill up a cup when someone came up to me. </p><p>“I should warn you that a freshman guy added quite an amount of vodka in there.” </p><p>“Well that’s even better.” </p><p>I turned around to look at the girl. She was probably a freshman student. I smiled at her and leaned my hand to shake hers.</p><p>“Hope.”</p><p>“Maya. Nice to meet you Hope.” </p><p>“You’re a freshman?”</p><p>“Actually I’m on second year. I just transferred here from my old school.” </p><p>“Welcome then. I can assure you that people around here are very nice so you don’t have to worry about bullies.”</p><p>“Well then I’m lucky.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>I was sitting and looking at Hope talking to some girl I never saw before when someone came up to me. </p><p>“Is this seat taken?” It was Penelope. Wow, okay.</p><p>“Um..no.” She sat down and crossed her arms to her chest, smiling confidently at me.</p><p>“You didn’t follow me back.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“On instagram.”</p><p>“Oh. I...I forgot to check it. Sorry. I’ll follow you back, I promise.” I smiled shyly at her and she smiled back. She was quite intimidating. </p><p>“Are you here with someone?” </p><p>“I’m with my friends.”</p><p>“No date?”</p><p>“No, no date.”</p><p>“That’s a shame. But we can fix that.” </p><p>Oh well. I didn’t really know what to say. I just looked at her unable to form a coherent sentence. She got up and leaned her hand to me.</p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“I wanna dance with you.” </p><p>“Oh. Okay.” </p><p>I was really nervous but I decided to follow her and stop controlling things. Whatever happens it will be okay. I shouldn’t put a limit to everything. I was dancing with Penelope when my eyes landed on Hope who was still talking to that girl, who now had her hand on Hope’s waist. Why were they so close?<br/>
I didn’t have time to look away before Hope could meet my eyes. She was smiling at first but when she saw me her smile suddenly weakened. Then she smiled again.<br/>
Then I looked away and decided to focus on Penelope. I hoped that the night could take a different turn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why are you doing this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope’s POV</p><p>The next day I woke up with a massive headache. I thought about skipping school but I couldn’t do that on the second day. I decided to take an aspirin, put sunglasses on and asked my father to drive me to school. </p><p>“How are you feeling sweetheart?”</p><p>“Great. All good.”</p><p>“How much did you drink last night?”</p><p>“Not that much. I just didn’t get enough sleep.”</p><p>“You can rest in the afternoon. Oh and your mother will be home by five and your aunts are coming over, so don’t make plans.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Bye princess. Have a good day.”</p><p>“Bye dad. You too.”</p><p>I sighed and walked through the hallway and to my locker. Suddenly someone bumped into the locker next to mine and screamed at me.</p><p>“Hope Mikaelson!” </p><p>“Josie! Don’t ever do that again! God, you scared the shit out of me.” </p><p>“Sorry. I’m just too excited.”</p><p>“Why? Wait, what happened last night?” </p><p>“Well you were just a little drunk and Landon offered to drive you home. Meanwhile I was with Penelope all night.” </p><p>“All night? What do you mean with...all night?”</p><p>“I mean all night, Hope.”</p><p>“Oh. OH.” I connected the dots too late. But I really wish I hadn’t. </p><p>“How...how was it? I mean was she nice to you?”</p><p>“Yes she was. It was really good. I think she wants us to keep seeing each other.” </p><p>“That’s great! It’s a good thing, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose it is.” </p><p>“Well then I assume that leaving yourself follow the flow had good results.” </p><p>“It really did. Maybe you should keep giving me that motivational lines of yours.”</p><p>“Oh now you want them? Fuck off.” She tickles me as we both laugh. Then someone calls me.</p><p>“Hey Hope.” </p><p>“Maya. Hi! I’m sorry but I don’t really know what happened last night. I didn’t throw up on your dress, did I?” </p><p>“Yeah she does that sometimes.” Josie stepped in making Maya laugh.</p><p>“No you didn’t. You were perfect, don’t worry. Actually I wanted to ask you if you’d like to come see my game tomorrow afternoon. I’m on the school softball team.”</p><p>“You are? Of course I’ll come to see you!” </p><p>“Great. It’s at five. Now I have to go to class or I’ll be late. It was nice meeting you...” </p><p>“Josie.” Josie smiled nicely at her.</p><p>“...Josie. Bye Hope.” </p><p>When I turned to Josie she was looking at me with a smirk on her face. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This sounds like a date. You know that right?” </p><p>“Well...that’s okay.” </p><p>“It is?” </p><p>“Yeah. She’s nice.“ </p><p>“Well look at you, coming out of the shell and exploring the world.” </p><p>“You’re not good with metaphors Josie. Stop trying.”</p><p>“You always have to ruin all the fun for me.” </p><p>“Oh please don’t be such a baby.” I pushed her as we both laughed and we both headed to our respective class.</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>Me, Lizzie and MG were having lunch at the cafeteria and Hope was still nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile Penelope was on the other side of the room throwing glances at me and smiling at me in the distance. She and I had been texting and decided that for the moment we would keep it private to see how things go first. </p><p>“I saw you making out with that new girl last night. And you disappeared for two hours. Where were you?”</p><p>Well, private my ass. </p><p>“I was there all the time. You just didn’t see me.”</p><p>“Don’t play with me Josie Saltzman. I know you went somewhere with that girl to do your dirty things.”</p><p>“Come on Liz, it’s her business. Do you have to approve who she sleeps with?”</p><p>“Would it be that bad?? I love my sister and she deserves the best. And I don’t know that girl.”</p><p>“Well I can tell you she’s really nice.”</p><p>“I’ll believe it when I see it.” </p><p>“You’re always too distrustful of people.” </p><p>“I can’t help it.”</p><p>Suddenly Hope sat next to me. </p><p>“Hey. You’re here finally. Where were you?”</p><p>“Maya stopped me in the hallway and I lost track of time. Sorry.” </p><p>“Who is Maya?” Lizzie asked in confusion.</p><p>“Hope has a crush on her.”</p><p>“I don’t have a crush on her!”</p><p>“She’s going to watch her softball game.”</p><p>“So you have a date?” MG asked.</p><p>“It’s not a date.” </p><p>“Yes it is.” I say. She glances at me with deadly eyes. </p><p>“You two start dating at the same time and I’m here watching it all happen?” </p><p>“Maybe we can set you up with someone.”</p><p>“No thank you. I only trust my tastes.” </p><p>“Oh well, Sebastian wasn’t exactly what we call taste.” </p><p>“Uhh.” I gave Hope a high five.</p><p>“You two are so annoying. And Hope, how can you let her date that new girl without even knowing her?”</p><p>“It’s not like she needs my permission to date people.” </p><p>“Look at that girl and tell me you don’t doubt about her.” She glanced at Penelope and then looked at me trying to say something.</p><p>“I don’t know her. I can’t really judge her without talking to her first. I guess we’ll see with time.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>*The next day*</p><p>I went to watch Maya‘s game and I have to say she was pretty good at that. I was waiting for her to come out of the locker room when I texted Josie. I haven’t heard from her since yesterday at lunch and I missed her. This was the bad part of being together almost 24/7. </p><p>-Hey! Is everything okay?-</p><p>-Yes! Sorry I ghosted you. I was with Penelope all afternoon yesterday.-</p><p>-That’s okay. Things are good between you two?-</p><p>-I think so, yeah</p><p>Wait. Aren’t you with Maya right now?-</p><p>-I’m waiting for her to finish.- </p><p>-Why are you here talking to meee!!!- </p><p>-Because I was missing you idiot!! ):- </p><p>-I miss you too babyyy ): Are you coming over later? I have your favorite chocolate. And I downloaded Frozen 2!!- </p><p>-OH MY GOD YES. See you later then ;)- </p><p>I raised my head and Maya was walking towards me with a smile on her face. </p><p>“You were pretty amazing out there. The best on the team really.” </p><p>“Well that’s not true but thank you.” </p><p>“Do you want to grab something to drink or eat?”</p><p>“Sure. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>I was in my room listening to music and waiting for Hope to come over. It was almost nine. She should have been here by now. Suddenly Lizzie interrupted my thoughts. </p><p>“Can I stay here with you for a bit?”</p><p>“Sure. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I have to tell you something but you can’t tell Hope.”</p><p>“Why not? You always say everything to Hope”</p><p>“I know but..I feel weird about this.”</p><p>“Okay...what’s this about?”</p><p>“I think I might like MG.”</p><p>I start laughing and she looks at me as if I had offended her.</p><p>“Why are you laughing Jo?”</p><p>“Because Hope predicted this and I told her that it was impossible. She has eyes more than me Lizzie. You can tell her with no problems.”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?”</p><p>“Not really. For example, I hadn’t noticed. I thought it was crazy.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know...it would be like me and Hope together. Can you imagine that?”</p><p>“Actually yes.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Josie you and Hope are so close that no one can even tell the difference between best friends and girlfriends with the two of you.” </p><p>“Come on that’s not true. We’re very physical and affectionate but that’s normal for us. Maybe for others it can be confusing.”</p><p>“If you say so. Anyway I don’t know what to do. Should I tell him? Or just wait things to take a turn on their own?”</p><p>“I think you’ll know when it’s the right moment. Don’t push yourself too much. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” She sighed and kept staring at the ceiling. <br/>Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then Hope appeared. I hadn’t seen her a day and seeing her face was already changing my mood. <br/>She smiled and looked at both me and Lizzie who was still staring at the ceiling. </p><p>“Can I join the therapy session?” </p><p>“And what do you need therapy for?” </p><p>She crushed into the bed and looked up, she sighed before she talked.</p><p>“Maya kissed me.”</p><p>“Oh god, this therapy session is getting more and more interesting.” I lied on my side to look at Hope who seemed lost in her thoughts. </p><p>“Hey, Hope. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. It was just unexpected, but it was nice. It was really nice.”</p><p>“Good then. We can double date!” </p><p>In that moment my phone rang.</p><p>“It’s Penelope. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>I sighed and closed my eyes. I almost forgot that Lizzie was also there and I heard her clearing her throat and next thing I see is her staring at me. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Hope we know you don’t date people. I bet you don’t even like this girl.”</p><p>“I do like her. She’s nice and...”</p><p>“Yes, yes. But you don’t like her as I-wanna-date-you like her. I think you’re doing this because you feel alone.”</p><p>“I don’t feel alone. I have you guys.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant...”</p><p>Suddenly Josie came back and Lizzie stopped talking. She told us to get down so we could watch the movie and eat, so I didn’t really have the chance to finish that conversation with Lizzie. I don’t know what she really wanted to tell me but I decided to distract myself and don’t think about that kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV </p><p>It was late when the movie ended and Lizzie had fallen asleep on the couch alongside with Hope. I told Lizzie to go to bed while I cleaned up a bit. After I went to Hope who was still sleeping peacefully. She was so beautiful. I looked at the time and noticed it was too late to let her go home, so I texted her mother to let her know she was staying over. </p><p>I got closer to her and tried to wake her up slowly since the last time I did she hit me in the face. </p><p>“Hope? It’s late. Let’s go to bed.” </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Hope? You can’t stay here, you’ll be cold in the night. Come on.” </p><p>“Okay.” She mumbled and got up with her eyes barely open. </p><p>I followed her upstairs and helped her get into bed. I got changed and put on my shorts and t-shirt and got into bed. Suddenly Hope turned around to get close to me and cuddled in my arms. I couldn’t help but smile. I never was that affectionate with anyone and she was the only person I connected in such a strong way and every time she hugged me my heart felt full. <br/>After a while I just fell asleep and woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You are (on my mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET READY FOR IT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie’s POV </p><p>Two weeks went by and things with Penelope were actually pretty good. We kept seeing each other regularly and now we even sat at lunch together with the others. Lizzie still didn’t like her very much. Probably because both of them have such strong personalities that they just can’t meet halfway.<br/>Hope, on the other side, seemed quiet about all of this. She was really nice to Penelope but I still haven’t asked her what she personally thinks about her. I don’t know why I care about her opinion but I do, more than everyone else’s. <br/>Since the school and our relationships took extra time from each other we decided to spend an entire day together, so that we could catch up and reconnect.<br/>We stayed at her house where her father built us a treehouse when we were 8. We spent almost every day up there just the two of us and it was the most important place that we both cherish deeply. </p><p>“I don’t want to go to that summer camp this year. Since we’re both leaving for college after, can’t we plan a trip somewhere? “</p><p>“I guess I can ask my father to arrange something for us.” </p><p>“I’ll do that with you. He loves me, he would never say no if he knows I’m with you.”</p><p>“I would like to see you try.” She chuckled. <br/>In that exact moment her father was walking by the garden, so I called him.</p><p>“Mr. Mikaelson! Over here! Hi!”</p><p>“Josie! What brings you here? You know you two shouldn’t go up there anymore. It could fall down.” </p><p>“We’re light as feathers, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Are you staying over for dinner? My sister Rebekah is bringing your favorite dessert.”</p><p>“Of course, thank you.”</p><p>“Dad, can you plan a trip for me and Josie for this summer?”</p><p>“Why? You two don’t like summer camp anymore?”</p><p>“Hope thinks she’s too grown up for that. She wants to change.”</p><p>“What? You said it! Dad, she said it!”</p><p>“Alright, alright. We’ll have dinner around eight. Don’t be late and get changed. Both of you.” </p><p>“Okay dad.” </p><p>We kept eating nuts and look at our phones. We stayed silent for a while until I raised my head and saw Hope smiling widely at her screen.</p><p>“Tell me you’re looking at a burger please.”</p><p>“No I’m not. It’s Maya.”</p><p>“How are things going between you two?”</p><p>“Good, I think.” </p><p>“Why are you always so elusive when it comes about her?” </p><p>“No I’m not. There’s just not that much to tell. We’re okay, that’s it.”</p><p>“Well and have you...?”</p><p>“No, we haven’t.”</p><p>“You’re not ready yet?” </p><p>“Not really.” </p><p>“Give it time baby. It will come naturally.”</p><p>Suddenly my phone rang and it was Penelope. I got down to take the call and meanwhile Hope did too since it was getting dark. </p><p>Hope’s POV </p><p>It’s been an hour and Josie was still on the phone with Penelope. I don’t want to seem childish but the thing bothered me more than it should have. I thought that this was less time I got to spend with Josie and we had barely seen each other in the last two weeks because of Penelope. Which was understandable. She was her girlfriend, but still, I felt like Josie was slipping away from me. <br/>Meanwhile I spent time with my mother and my aunts Freya and Rebekah until it was almost time to eat. <br/>After what seemed like forever Josie ended her call and came to me. </p><p>“Hey. Sorry that took too long. I..actually I don’t think I can stay for dinner.”</p><p>“What? Why?” </p><p>This felt even worse honestly.</p><p>“Penelope wants to see me and I haven’t seen her since yesterday so..”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Not really.</p><p>“Are you sure? I can stay if you want, I’ll tell her we’ll see each other tomorrow.”</p><p>“Josie, if you didn’t tell her already it means you would rather spend time with her right now, so just go.”</p><p>“Okay. Why do I have the feeling that you’re mad at me?” </p><p>“I’m not. I was just stating a fact. It’s okay, really.” </p><p>She looked at me as if she didn’t know what to do. Of course I was mad. Of course I was hurt. She knew that because she knows me. But she still left and went to see her. I can’t understand how she could have switched her priorities in two weeks time. Maybe I was overreacting, but I still felt the need to talk to Lizzie. I wanted to know what she thought about all of this. For the moment I let it go and tried to distract myself with the company of my family. </p><p>Josie’s POV </p><p>*A week later* </p><p>It had been a week since I last saw Hope outside of school. Whenever we saw each other at school everything was just so cold between us and it felt awful. I was spending most of my free time with Penelope and it was okay, but I really missed Hope and I know it was my fault and I had to fix it. <br/>So in the afternoon I stopped by to pick up a tray of beignets and went to her house. When I rang the doorbell I was lucky enough to find her in front of me. It was clearly unexpected for her. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I bring peace offering.” I smiled at her nervously. She kept silent and looked down at her feet. </p><p>“Please Hope. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It took you a week to say sorry?” </p><p>“You’re right. I’m the worst. But I promise you I will try to do better. I shouldn’t have left. I should have been here more. This week with you barely looking at me sucked in ways you couldn’t imagine.”</p><p>“I can actually.” She looked at me with a sad face. I knew she missed me too, and that made me feel even worse. </p><p>“I’m sorry. Please can I just hug you before we both start crying?” </p><p>She smiled between the tears and pulled me into her embrace and held me tight as I did the same. I sighed and tried to hold back my tears.</p><p>“God, I missed you so much. I’m holding you until you have enough of me.”</p><p>“I could never.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>*A week later* </p><p>Things between me and Josie were finally good again. We were spending much more time together just like before, still finding time to see both of our girlfriends.<br/>I don’t know if I can call Maya like that. I mean we are together but I’m fully aware that I am the most detached between the two. I can’t really show much affection or be ready to do the next step. Something’s blocking me and I don’t know what it is. <br/>I didn’t want to stress me out because of this since I had already too much on my mind, so I decided to focus and study. <br/>After ten seconds of me trying to follow my good purposes I got a text from Lizzie.</p><p>-What are we doing for your birthday? Do you need suggestions?-</p><p>-Actually I was thinking we could go to a club and just drink to another year of my life closer to death.- </p><p>-God, Mikaelson. Cheer up. By the way, it’s fine with me.- </p><p>I almost forgot about my birthday coming up in four days. I don’t know if I should invite Penelope too, but I assume it’s the right thing to do. <br/>Just thinking about this made me nervous, so I decided to take a break and go downstairs where my mother was. She looked at me and noticed that something was wrong.</p><p>“Honey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, I’m just nervous.”</p><p>“Did you and Josie fight again?”</p><p>“No we didn’t. It’s not that.”</p><p>“Then what is it? You know you can talk to me.” </p><p>“I think..I mean I feel some things that I shouldn’t feel.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“Jealousy.” </p><p>“Are you seeing someone?” </p><p>“Yes but..I’m not jealous of this person.” </p><p>She looked at me as if to study my face, trying to understand what I meant without needing me to say it. And I think she did. </p><p>“Hope..”</p><p>“I know, it’s stupid. I’m stupid.”</p><p>“You’re not stupid. But honey you have to deal with what you’re feeling. Does it scare you?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Always in denial.” </p><p>“Mom.” I looked at her with a though look. </p><p>I didn’t want to hear it. My head was just repressing whatever that was and I didn’t wanna hear it from someone else. <br/>She just stayed silent and decided not to push me further. <br/>After a few hours I felt the need to go out but I really wasn’t in the mood to see Maya. So I texted Josie to ask her if she was free for a drink and she said yes. <br/>So yes, we went to a club on a Thursday, because I really needed to forget that crappy day.</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>“Slow down Hope! It’s the seventh shot you have.” </p><p>“And I’m not even close to forget my name.” I chuckle and look at her tenderly.</p><p>“Why would you want to forget your name? It’s so pretty.” </p><p>“As you are.” </p><p>“Well thank you. Apparently alcohol alters your conception of beauty.”</p><p>“Shut up.” She laughs and tries to get up to dance.</p><p>“Wait. Let me take you.” I keep my hands on her waist to keep her from falling and as we reach the crowd she turns around to me and surrounds my neck with her arms and rests her head on my chest. I smile even though I should be mad at her, but I can’t. <br/>She raises her head to look at me. </p><p>“Why are you holding me?”</p><p>“You want me to leave you with a bunch of overaged men hitting on you?”</p><p>“Gross. Ew. No, no one can touch me. Only you.” </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>Suddenly she run away to the bar again and has another two shots. </p><p>“Hope, would you please stop? What’s happening to you? What’s on your mind?” </p><p>She looked at me in a way she never did. She seemed lost. And I couldn’t tell why.<br/>She put a hand around my neck and got closer, resting her forehead over mine while our lips are so close that I can feel her breath on mine. Suddenly I felt a rush of excitement running over me. </p><p>“You are.” </p><p>And just like that she closed the distance and kissed me deeply. I didn’t even have to think about it, I just kissed her back. It felt amazing, ecstatic. Her lips were so soft and sweet over mine and I didn’t even mind the taste of alcohol. If anything that only helped me feeling even higher. <br/>Suddenly she interrupted the kiss and collapsed into my arms. </p><p>“Hope? Hope! Wake up. Don’t pass out now, please.” </p><p>I tried to wake her up and after a while she did. At that point I just decided to take her home. I put her to bed and I tried not to wake up her parents or she would have been grounded for eternity. After I was sure she was asleep I prepared a glass of water and an aspirin for her, since she would need it in the morning. Then I left and went home, unable to stop thinking about that kiss. And the weird and probably worst thing was that I felt even happy about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO SOON ALREADY? WELL</p><p>It might seem like the story goes too fast because there are many things happening in the same chapter but keep in mind that there are many time jumps so all the events actually take some time. </p><p>What do you think will happen now that Hope kissed her? 👀</p><p>Let me know what you think &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stay. Please?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope’s POV </p><p>My head was hurting so bad that I couldn’t even keep my eyes open. I don’t know how much I drank last night or how I got home. I noticed the glass of water and the aspirin near my bed and I smiled. Josie took care of everything of course. I took it and I checked the time. 12:30pm. I missed school, but that’s okay. <br/>I had no strength to get up so I just lied in bed with my eyes closed waiting for my headache to go away. Suddenly someone bursted into my room. </p><p>“Good morning miss ten shots in a row!” </p><p>“Oh god. Josie please, keep your voice down.” </p><p>“How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Like shit. Wait, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I skipped the last period to come and check on you. I have my keys remember?”</p><p>“Right. How bad was I last night?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>Oh well. It depends on what you mean for ‘bad’.</p><p>“You were..pretty wasted. But you didn’t throw up on me! So that’s a win.” </p><p>“Did I do something stupid?”</p><p>“You...you don’t remember anything?”</p><p>“Should I?” </p><p>I didn’t know if to feel sad about the fact that she didn’t remember what happened or be glad that she didn’t so it wouldn’t make things awkward or complicated. I would never want her to start avoiding me like she does with Landon, but I can’t help but wanting her to remember. <br/>Maybe it’s best if I keep this to myself. It wouldn’t be good for my relationship or hers. It was a drunk kiss, probably it meant nothing. Right? </p><p>“No. You did just fine. I took you home after you collapsed on the club floor.”</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>“You should take a shower.”</p><p>“I can’t keep my eyes open.” </p><p>I got closer and opened her eyes with my fingers. </p><p>“Hello pretty eyes.” she chuckled and slapped my hands.</p><p>“Stop it. I’m hungry.”</p><p>“I figured. I brought lunch.”</p><p>“You’re my lifesaver.” </p><p>“Yeah I have that in my references too. Come on.”  </p><p>In the afternoon we decided to take a walk since it was a sunny day and Hope could use some fresh air since she was still pretty dazed. </p><p>“I sent my application form for college yesterday.” I said.</p><p>“You did? I think I’ll do it tomorrow.” </p><p>“Do it baby. Virginia is waiting for you.” </p><p>“Are you sure you want to go to England?” </p><p>“Yes, why?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess I just want to keep you close to me.” </p><p>She smiled sadly and for the first time I felt something weird hearing those words. </p><p>“I will come back home as soon as the first semester ends and for every holiday in between. I’m not leaving you Hope, I promise.” </p><p>“You better keep those promises.” </p><p>“Is that a threat??”</p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“Well I think we should think about your birthday first. What do you wanna do?” </p><p>“I already told Lizzie we would go somewhere for a drink.” </p><p>“You will surely have one drink. Like literally one.”</p><p>“It’s my birthday! I should be allowed to drink as much as I want.”</p><p>“You already got drunk this week. You already used your only chance. Try again next month.” </p><p>“You can’t stop me and you know it.”</p><p>“I’ll tell Maya to check on you then.” </p><p>“Sure. By the way, you can tell Penelope to come if she wants to.” </p><p>“Really? Okay then I’ll tell her. Actually I’ve been meaning to ask you this...what do you think about her?” </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Do you trust her?”</p><p>“I don’t know Jo. I’ve not spent much time with her to know that. Do you trust her?”</p><p>“I..I think so.”</p><p>“Then I trust her too.” She smiled at me and stopped walking for a moment.</p><p>“Why are you stopping?”</p><p>“I feel nauseous.”</p><p>“No! Hope, no. Don’t throw up now. Did you have to wait a whole day to do it??”</p><p>“I’m sorry if I didn’t throw up earlier?? Just walk me home, please.” </p><p>“You’re just like a five year old kid.” </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>After ten minutes I was in Hope’s bathroom, keeping her hair up while she was throwing up. It was disgusting for sure but it wasn’t the first time I did this. I was always there after her every hangover. <br/>Hope sighed heavily and leaned her back against the wall while I pulled her hair back and cleaned her mouth with a towel. </p><p>“Come on let’s get you in the tub.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“You stink, Hope.”</p><p>“You’re being a pain in the ass today.” </p><p>“Well you’re lucky I’m leaving in a bit.” </p><p>“Why? Where are you going?”</p><p>“To see Penelope.” </p><p>She groaned and looked at me. Then she took my hand and closed her eyes again.</p><p>“Stay. Please?” </p><p>I thought about it for a moment. But I really couldn’t leave her like this. She needed me and Penelope would understand. </p><p>“Alright. But you’re going in the tub.” </p><p>“Yes. Just give me a moment.” </p><p>After a while she managed to do everything and went to bed while I took a shower. When I came out of the bathroom she was with her phone but I could tell she had sleepy eyes. </p><p>“Have you heard from Maya?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes. She’s being very needy actually.”</p><p>“Uh uh, maybe it’s time.” </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“You’re thinking about it?” </p><p>“Yeah. I mean I don’t even know why I waited so much.” </p><p>Was I..jealous? God. Why was I bothered thinking about her having sex with other people? Stop it Josie. It’s none of your business. </p><p>“You’ll know when you know. Let’s get some sleep.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>She curled up next to me and held my arm to her chest. I couldn’t help but think that I would miss all of this when high school was over. I mean both of us never slept like this with anyone beside ourselves. I couldn’t imagine myself sleeping next to someone that wasn’t Hope. I never really spent the night with Penelope either, at least not sleeping next to her. I know Hope never did too. And I felt annoyed only thinking about the day it would happen. <br/>I don’t know what was happening to me and why I was feeling such mixed feelings for her, all I know is that that kiss was messing with my head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaand she doesn’t remember obviously. 🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. As long as I have her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope’s POV</p><p>It was my birthday and I was waiting for Maya to pick me up since I couldn’t trust myself to drive tonight. I was really nervous about tonight but still excited. <br/>I couldn’t help but think it was probably the last time I could spend my birthday with my friends since next year I will probably be alone. It sucked but I didn’t want to think about that already feeling nostalgic now. <br/>When we got to the club there were more people than I expected. How can so many people go clubbing in the middle of the week? While Maya and I were by the counter ordering three bottles of champagne and a few shots, everyone else arrived. I even invited Landon. After that night at school I texted him to apologize and tell him that he was right. I was scared because he knew something about me that I didn’t want anyone to know. I don’t even know why I told him at the time, probably it was easier to talk to someone that I wasn’t as close as the others. But I knew my secret was safe with him. <br/>When I turned around I was greeted by Lizzie, then MG and Rafael who hugged me and congratulated me. </p><p>“Thank you guys. But can’t you see that wrinkle right here? It’s awful. I’m not happy about this.”</p><p>“Oh shut up. You’re still a baby.” Josie came to me and hugged me so tight that I she lifted me up. </p><p>“It’s because I’m short. But I’m old.”</p><p>“You’re still a pretty lady. Right Maya?”</p><p>“The prettiest.” She smiled at me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. <br/>After we had some drinks we went to dance and after five shots and one hour dancing I felt brave enough to pull Maya closer for a heated make up session. It felt so good and right at the moment and I was glad that she took control and led me to a room upstairs. </p><p>Josie’s POV </p><p>I have to admit that seeing Hope and Maya kissing in front of me was making me feel things I didn’t want to feel. It was wrong but I couldn’t help but remember how she kissed me here a few days ago. I shouldn’t think about that because I have a girlfriend that I really like, but this feeling of jealousy was killing me. Oh there, I said it. I was jealous.</p><p>I was with Penelope and I had lost sight of Hope. I saw her and Maya walking away from the crowd but couldn’t see where they were going. I just hoped she was okay and wasn’t already wasted, but I had faith that Maya would take care of her. <br/>I had to deal with drunk Penelope for a change. She wasn’t really in the mood tonight since we also had a fight a few hours before. Lately we have been fighting quite often for the stupidest reasons. I honestly didn’t know what to do about it. <br/>She also seemed jealous about my connection to Hope but I surely couldn’t change that because of her. I wouldn’t leave my best friend behind for no girl or boy in the world, no matter how much I care about them. And we agreed that she had to accept that and trust me. I didn’t think about telling her about the kiss since it was a drunk kiss and it would have only made the whole situation worse.</p><p>It was almost 2am and Hope and Maya were still nowhere to be seen. Lizzie told me it was time to leave since we had school in the morning so I decided to head outside and call Hope to tell her we had to leave. Then I heard my phone ringing at the same time. </p><p>“Hope? Look, me, Penelope, Lizzie and MG are leaving. Where the hell are you?”</p><p>“I‘m with Maya upstairs. We lost track of time, sorry.” She was chuckling and I couldn’t tell if she was drunk or fully aware. </p><p>“Upstairs? Wait what are you..oh. Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah. Look, I’m getting dressed so I can come to see you. Can you wait for me?” </p><p>“No actually um...it’s okay. We’re already in the parking lot. Stay there and have a good time, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”</p><p>“Yeah. Tomorrow.” </p><p>I was now regretting I didn’t drink enough to maybe be able to forget about this in the morning. I hate this feeling. I couldn’t help but feeling like someone that was mine, now wasn’t anymore. Except she wasn’t mine. She was my best friend and that was it. So I had to remove that thought out of my head. </p><p> </p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>*Three weeks later*</p><p>I was happy about the first part of the school year almost coming to an end. Only a few months more and everything will be different. I was pretty excited and not so sad anymore. Probably it was for the best. I feel like I need to take this change with much more enthusiasm and I was going to. <br/>Things with Maya were going pretty well. I didn’t know how things would turn out when school was over but for now we were just living in the moment. <br/>I was home and it was pretty late when the doorbell rang and my mother went to open. I heard a familiar voice but I wasn’t sure I got it right.</p><p>“Hi Hayley. Is Hope home?” </p><p>“She’s upstairs. Come in.”</p><p>After a few seconds I was facing Josie with a sad face and I could tell she was close to tears. I instantly got up and went to her. </p><p>“Josie what’s wrong? What happened?” </p><p>She started crying and crushed into my arms without saying anything. I just waited for her to calm down and kept caressing her head. </p><p>“Hey. It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.” </p><p>After a while she stopped crying and just stayed silent staring at the ceiling. Josie had this thing that we called automatic-crying. Whenever she is upset or sad she just can’t help but cry. So she wouldn’t say anything until she felt calm enough to talk without bursting into tears for whatever reason she had. So I patiently waited for her to feel ready to tell me. </p><p>“Penelope cheated on me.”</p><p>This was worse than I thought. I hate to say that Lizzie is always right. </p><p>“What?! Did..did she tell you or did you see her?!”</p><p>“I saw some texts or her phone. It was pretty clear.” </p><p>“I’m going to kill her.” </p><p>“I don’t want to visit you in jail instead of college next year.”</p><p>“I don’t care, it would be worth it.” She chuckled but her smile was clearly sad. I rested my head over hers and caressed her face. </p><p>“What can I do for you?” </p><p>“Do you have caramel ice cream?”</p><p>“Of course. You know I make my mother buy it just in case you ask for it? I’m truly the best, there’s nothing you can blame me for honestly.”</p><p>She laughed but then she also started crying again. </p><p>“Hey Josie no, don’t cry. What did I do now?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just...you’re you. And you’re so perfect and I don’t know how I will survive without you.” </p><p>“You’ll always have me Josie. No matter how big is the ocean between us.” </p><p>“Can you swim and come to see me once in a while? Please?” </p><p>“So that I get eaten by sharks? I don’t think so.”</p><p>“But you’re scared of planes.” </p><p>“You’re the only reason I would take all the planes I never take.” </p><p>I smiled softly at her and she smiled back. She tried to push back the tears and compose herself. </p><p>“Okay. I’m ready for that ice cream.” </p><p>I gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.“</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>I really don’t know if I’m crying more because of Penelope or because Hope is so perfect that she literally makes me so emotional. She never misses anything. She’s caring and sweet and..she really is the best person I know. <br/>My head went to Penelope again and I felt so angry  that I groaned in frustration against the pillow and then punched the peluche on the bed. </p><p>“Hey, why are you punching Mr. Barney? He’s done nothing to you.” </p><p>“I hate everyone. And everything. Even inanimate objects.”</p><p>“He is very much of a person.” </p><p>She made a sad face and held him in his arms as to protect him. I chuckled.</p><p>“I used to talk to him whenever I felt sad or overwhelmed until like two years ago. You could do that too.”</p><p>“No thanks. I have you for that.” </p><p>“Well that is also true. You want to talk about it?” </p><p>I thought about it for a moment. I was feeling so much mixed things that I didn’t know how to put into words but I tried. </p><p>“I hate that I lost so much time with a person that ended up breaking my heart. Lizzie told me from the beginning she wasn’t trustworthy. I’m so stupid.”</p><p>“You’re not stupid Josie. It’s not your fault she’s a stupid cheater. What could this girl have more than you anyway? Let me tell you, she’s the one who’s losing, not you.”</p><p>“I know. But it’s still sad. Thinking that probably I wasn’t enough for her.”</p><p>“I think you should read this situation from another angle.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“That in truth you’re way too much for her and that’s why she couldn’t keep up with you.” </p><p>She smiled widely at me and I swear my heart jumped out of my chest. I just looked at her and then grabbed her to hold her tight in my arms. </p><p>“Ouch, Josie. You’re suffocating me.”</p><p>“I don’t care. I needed this.” </p><p>I smiled softly and I felt her relaxing after a while and caressing my back to comfort me. I knew that everything would be okay, because as long as I had Hope by my side I could survive anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So much fluff in this chapter 💖 </p><p>Guys I wanted to warn you that the next chapter deals with some delicate matter with which I really don’t have much of experience or great knowledge so I tried to treat it as right as possible but probably also not very close to reality. </p><p>I don’t want to spoil anything for you so forgive me for being a bit cryptic about it 🙈 </p><p>Hope you’re enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Don’t replace me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Three months later*</p><p>Hope’s POV  </p><p>The school year was almost over and I was trying to be excited about it but I wasn’t in my best shape. I’ve been feeling too weak lately and it was something unusual for me. I had constant back pain and many headaches. My parents started to get worried at some point so they thought it was time to do some tests and see what was wrong. I didn’t know how life could turn out to ruin everything for you without warning. </p><p>The tests showed that I had a first stage of metastatic melanoma, which spread to liver, skin and brain. <br/>For the first time in my life I saw my parents scared to death. I was too shocked to even realize how much damage it could do to me, how dangerous all of this was. The doctors kept saying that we got it in time to do something and the risks were very low, but still. It was scary and I didn’t know how to deal with something this big. <br/>When we got home we sat together and talked about it so we would have a clear plan of everything that was going to happen. Looking at my dad’s eyes wet with tears hurt me more than the physical pain itself. I hated that I was the one doing this to them. I couldn’t help but care more about the impact this would have on the people around me than on myself. Right now I was feeling stronger than ever. There was no way I would let this destroy me. </p><p>“Sweetheart, you know that because of this you will have to stay here and...”</p><p>“I can’t go to college, I know.” </p><p>He looked sorry for me, but honestly I couldn’t think about college right now. I just wanted to get better. Not for college, but for me and the people I loved. </p><p>“Honey...you’re sure you want to go on with the strongest measures?”</p><p>“Yes mom, I don’t want this to consume me more than it will surely do. I want to get better and the doctor says that with my condition it can work. So we’re doing this.”</p><p>“We’ll be with you at every step of the way.” Both of them took my hand and I smiled at them. </p><p>“Hope? Are you telling Josie about this?”</p><p>“No.” Both of them seemed shocked and my mother looked at me with disapproval.</p><p>“Hope. This is wrong and you know it. Josie deserves to know. You can’t keep something that big from her.” </p><p>“Yes I can. Because I have to.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>I was really trying not to cry but from my cracked voice they could tell how emotional I was.</p><p>“Because if I tell her..she won’t leave for college. And if she doesn’t leave for college I would hate myself forever. I need her to go and to know that she’s okay. I need to know that the people I care about are happy and not worried about me. It’s hard enough to have you two scared and worried sick about me. And even if you will try not to show it I will always know you are anyway. So no, I can’t tell Josie. I just have to get better.” </p><p>They looked at me in understanding but I know they still felt like this was wrong. But I had thought about this and I was pretty sure about my decision. <br/>I was in the living room resting on the couch when my phone rang. It was a text from Josie.</p><p> </p><p>-Hello princess, what are you doing right now? :)-</p><p>-Resting on the couch. Why?-</p><p>-Meet me at the café next the big fountain?- </p><p>-Okay. Give me ten minutes.-</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t feeling very well but I couldn’t let this get in the way of seeing Josie right now. I had to look okay. With a little effort I managed to arrive to the café and waited for Josie to come. I was in pain but I tried to hide it. My head was spinning probably because I pushed myself too hard walking so I ordered a coffee to gain strength again.</p><p>“GUESS WHAT?” Josie appeared in front of me with a big smile and a paper in her hands.</p><p>“You finally got your license?” </p><p>“Very funny. Stop reminding me that I failed it again for the third time.” I chuckled. </p><p>“Sorry. So what’s that?”</p><p>“You know I sent my application form in two different english colleges right?”</p><p>“Yes I remember. And?”</p><p>“I got in! In both of them! But of course my priority was environmental science so I’ll go for that without any doubt.”</p><p>“Josie that’s amazing! I knew you could do it. It’s still pretty presumptuous of you to get in in both colleges but hey, you’re too smart to do anything.”</p><p>“I know right?” She swifted her hair to brag and smiled. She was so happy. I loved to see her this happy. And that smile...</p><p>“What about you? Did they sent you an answer?”</p><p>“Oh you know, they probably lost it in the mails. I think they’ll let me know in a few days.”</p><p>They did write me back actually. And I got in. But unfortunately I had other priorities right now. But as long as I knew Josie got everything she wanted, I was happy. </p><p>“Next time wee see each other I’ll bring you all flavors of english tea. Your father will love it.” </p><p>“Wait, why next time? When are you leaving?”</p><p>She looked down and then at me with a sad face.</p><p>“I’m leaving next week right after graduation.”</p><p>“But you’re coming back right?” </p><p>“I don’t know. I have to study for my tests and if our trip is canceled I might as well stay there and settle.”</p><p>I know we had to cancel our trip because of complications that turned out to be worse than I thought, but I hoped that I would get to spend at least one month of the summer with her. Thinking about the fact that four days from now I wouldn’t see Josie for so long was hurting me more than I thought. But I have to stay strong. I can’t cry.<br/>Suddenly she rested a hand on mine and caressed it softly. I raised my head to look at her, who was looking at me with a weak smile.</p><p>“Will you come with me to the airport on Monday?” </p><p>I returned a forced smile and held her hand.</p><p>“Of course I will.” </p><p> </p><p>*Four days later* </p><p>I was walking through the airport to walk Josie and Lizzie to their gate. Their parents and mine were there too since I needed a ride home and I wasn’t feeling very well, so it made sense to let them come with me. I hugged Lizzie for a long time trying not to get too emotional. Josie was my best friend, my other half, but I loved Lizzie just as much. </p><p>“Don’t do stupid things when I’m not around Mikaelson. Okay?”</p><p>“I won’t. I promise.” </p><p>She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Meanwhile my parents had said their goodbyes to Josie and while Lizzie went ahead to the gate, Josie stayed still in front of me smiling with tears in her eyes. I looked softly at her and grabbed her cheeks in my hands as she lost it and hugged me between tears. </p><p>“Please don’t replace me while I’m gone.” She told me. </p><p>“I could never replace you.” </p><p>“Oh sure you can. You’ll have a college best friend in no time.” </p><p>I pulled her away to look at her in the eyes, wiping the tears off of her cheeks and stared at her with a serious face.</p><p>“I don’t need or want any other person that is not you. Okay? You’re my person. You will be my person even on the other side of the world.” </p><p>She smiled through tears and rested her forehead against mine. We stared in each others eyes despite the closeness. I inevitably moved my eyes to her lips and I didn’t know why it felt so natural. Just being this close to her. But I didn’t lean on to kiss her. I couldn’t do that. Not because of our parents being there, but because it wasn’t the right moment. Probably it will never be. I thought for a moment that she was thinking the same thing since she stared at my lips and I could tell she also tried to connect them, but I pulled away still looking at her with a reassuring smile. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. Now go before the gate closes.” </p><p>She gave one more look at me and then our parents, waving at them goodbye. Until she didn’t turn around anymore and I lost it and started sobbing. My dad came to me and held me in his arms while I let it all out. It was probably the worst I’ve ever felt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I feel like probably you didn’t expect this. But you couldn’t think it could be THAT easy....</p><p>It will be a slow burn but full of important moments. And when their moment will come it’ll be great, trust me. </p><p>Okay, just wanted to reassure you all 🙈 pls don’t hate me!! </p><p>Let me know what you think &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No more secrets.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie’s POV </p><p>*A month later* </p><p>I was settling just fine here in London. The city was beautiful and the people were very kind and nice. Lizzie and I managed to find a house connected to the centre and the college at the same time. The rent was a bit much but at least we could save for the transports. It was so full of life and so different from the city were we grew up that at first I felt like a fish out of water. But fortunately we quickly met a group of nice friends going to our same college. <br/>I also met this nice girl, Jade, who I think had probably been flirting with me for a while now. But nothing has happened yet.<br/>As for Hope I couldn’t talk to her that much because of the time zone but also because I wasn’t home that much when I wasn’t studying for my tests. Sometimes we face-timed and called but mostly we texted and answered whenever the other was awake. No matter how many people I surrounded myself with I missed her more than anything. Is it mean to say that I miss her more than my parents? Because I do. And I would want nothing more than hold her.<br/>She sure seemed pretty off lately. She also looked different on screen. She seemed skinnier and tired. I wonder if she was taking care of herself and not drinking around because of her breakup with Maya. She told me they broke up two weeks after I left. I hated not being able to be physically next to her in this moment but I couldn’t drop everything and go back to America at the first complication. My parents would kill me. <br/>Despite everything she seemed to take it more rationally than I did with my breakup with Penelope. And I hoped she really was dealing as well as it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>My treatments were going better than we expected. The metastasis were slowly disappearing and even though I felt weaker than ever I was happy that everything was working. <br/>My father took a few months off of work to stay with me 24/7 while my mom continued with her part-time job. I didn’t want them to do all these sacrifices, especially since we needed the money now more than ever, but my father said that I shouldn’t worry and that everything was taken care of. <br/>My aunts and uncles came to visit me at least three times during the week to distract me from everything and spoil me like they never did. I use to make fun of them and play the cancer card even though I know is mean. But hey, what else can I do. My days are quite boring besides the few times I meet with Landon to catch up whenever he’s not working. Everyone else was off to college and he was the only one left here. At some point I couldn’t avoid but tell him what was going on with me and fortunately he has been there all the time for me. I was really grateful for that. </p><p>“Should we order pizza while we watch the TCA’s?” </p><p>“I don’t think I have the stomach to eat that.”</p><p>“Right. Do you want some soup? I can make soup.” I smiled at him.</p><p>“You don’t have to. I’m good for now. But order yourself a pizza. Do that for me.”</p><p>“Thank you because I really wanted one.”<br/>I chuckled and then sighed because of my headache. He noticed I was in pain.</p><p>“Do you need an aspirin?”</p><p>“Not yet, I took one two hours ago. I have to wait a bit more.” </p><p>“Close your eyes for a bit. I’ll wake you up in time to watch the red carpet.” </p><p>“Thank you Landon.” </p><p> </p><p>*A month later*</p><p>I went to do my check up after the nine treatments I had in the last two months and I was really hoping everything was okay. I was feeling a lot better however.</p><p>“Hope, we got your scans back and everything looks clear.”</p><p>“For real??”</p><p>“Yes, but you’re not out of the woods yet. You have to take medications and do regular check ups so that we can keep an eye on you. A cancer like this doesn’t disappear that easily. I want you to be aware of that.” </p><p>“Okay. But I can live a normal life?” </p><p>“It all depends on your physical strength. Give yourself time, alright?”</p><p>“Thank you doctor.” </p><p>My parents were so happy that they even throw a party to celebrate my recovery. Or almost-recovery. But it was still good news. I know it was too late for college now, but the good thing was that I survived this. And that was enough.</p><p> </p><p>*A week later* </p><p>I was home alone this morning and I was feeling a bit sore today, but the doctor said it would be normal at first. I had to give it time. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I was wandering who that could be. My parents were out and my aunts never come in the mornings. <br/>I opened the door and I found Josie standing on my doorstep. I was shocked. My first instinct was to jump on her and hug her so tight and never let go. I spent two months and a half without seeing her and I missed her like crazy. But then I read her face. She was serious and looked at me trying not to be so tough but I could hear by her tone that she was probably angry and hurt. </p><p>“Hi Hope.” </p><p>“Josie. What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I had some stuff to take care of. I figured I could surprise you.” She smiled nervously. </p><p>I let her in and offered her some coffee. </p><p>“Is Lizzie here too?” </p><p>“No she stayed back. But she says hi.” </p><p>“How is she doing? Did she find someone to crush on already?” </p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“What about you?” </p><p>She looked at me uncertain about what to say. I looked at her as if I was waiting for her to tell me that yes, there was someone. And I was preparing myself to take that knife in my stomach. </p><p>“I don’t know yet.” </p><p>I nodded in understanding and then poured the coffee into the cups. She stayed silent for a while and looked down the kitchen counter before looking at me again. I knew what was coming and I probably deserved it.</p><p>“Why Hope? Just...why.” She looked so hurt and she had all the right to be.</p><p>“Who told you?” </p><p>She let out a sarcastic laugh.</p><p>“Does it matter? Hope you had cancer and you didn’t tell me. You kept something that big from ME. Do you have any idea of how I felt when I called your father to surprise you and then he told me about this?” </p><p>“I know it was wrong. But I wanted you to leave and focus on yourself and college.”</p><p>“Fuck college! Hope, you are the person I love most in this world and you..were sick. And I didn’t know!” </p><p>She raised her voice and she was crying at the same time. I hated seeing her like this. I did this to her, no matter how much I tried to protect her. I tried to take her hand but she pulled away from me, looking at me with a pained face.</p><p>“Josie...come here. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. There’s nothing I can do or say that can excuse what I did. But I’m okay now. Look at me.”</p><p>I raised her head to make her look at me. </p><p>“I’m okay...please don’t hate me.” </p><p>“I don’t hate you Hope. I love you. And for a moment I thought I could have lost you without even knowing it. I don’t want to wake up one day and have my whole life upside down because you’re not in it anymore. Hope that would break me. I can’t..” </p><p>She started sobbing and I couldn’t help but cry with her. I hugged her so tight and tried to reassure her. </p><p>“Shh..that’s not gonna happen. I’m not leaving you Josie, ever. I promise.”</p><p>After a while she calmed down and we decided to drive to the beach to spend some time there. We both loved the sea during fall season, the weather was chilly but warm at the same time because of the sunny day.</p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>I was still sad and hurt about everything that happened, but I was also happy to finally be with Hope. I didn’t realize I had missed her so much until I saw her, despite everything. <br/>I told her about my life in London and how the college was going. I told her about the new people I met and how I managed to find my place out there in the world and how happy I was about it. After a while we decided to seat down on the sand since she was feeling a bit tired. </p><p>“I’m really proud of you, you know?” She told me smiling softly.</p><p>“I am proud of you too. You’re definitely my favorite warrior on the planet.” She chuckled and looked at me with loving eyes. God only knows how much I missed that laugh and that smile. </p><p>I kept staring at her not being able to keep myself from smiling and apparently she was doing the same. Her eyes were wandering from my eyes to my lips as I did the same. I didn’t realize we were so close until I felt our noses touch and her breath on my lips. Both of us wondering whether lean in or not. Our lips were so close to touch that I could already feel them pressing against mine, remembering how it felt kissing her months before. But neither of us was brave enough to give in. <br/>Suddenly someone threw a ball at our feet and that broke the moment. We both looked away as I reached the ball to give it to the kid. Then I looked back at her and smiled weakly.</p><p>“We should go back.”</p><p>She seemed to come out from the trance of the moment and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, we should.” </p><p>A few minutes of silence passed until she spoke again.</p><p>“When are you leaving?” </p><p>“Tomorrow. My classes start again on Monday.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>After we spent the afternoon together I drove her home and went back to my parents. </p><p> </p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>This day was harder than I expected. Me and Josie almost kissed and I wanted it so bad, but tried so hard not to. I still couldn’t help but think about it. About her. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn’t noticed my father was back and calling my name.</p><p>“Hope? Earth calls Hope?”</p><p>“Dad. Sorry. I was just thinking..nothing. What’s up?”</p><p>“What’s going on? Did Josie come here this morning?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you very much.” I gave him a though look.</p><p>“You know it was the right thing to do. I figured it was time for her to know since you’re okay now.”</p><p>“She still took it pretty bad.”</p><p>“Of course she did. There’s always time to be mad about something like that.”</p><p>“Yeah. But it’s okay now.”</p><p>“You seem upset though. What aren’t you telling me?”</p><p>I sighed and looked at him with resignation.</p><p>“I realized something.”</p><p>“Do tell me.”</p><p>“I think I love her, dad. More than..best friends love. I truly love her. Like...I-would-rip-my heart out-to give it to her-love her. And the worst thing is that I’ve known it for a while and it’s breaking me.” </p><p>He chuckled and looked at me with an obvious face.</p><p>“It took a while but you admitted it.”</p><p>“We almost kissed today. We were so close...but I couldn’t.” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“What’s the point? She’s on the other side of the world and she already has someone crushing on her. I’m damaged and broken. You heard the doctor, I’m not safe yet. And she has a whole life there and I’m just a way distant part of it that she can only see twice or three times a year.”</p><p>“Yet you’re the only part that counts for her.”</p><p>“I don’t know dad.”</p><p>“Hope, if there’s something you should have learned from your recent experience is that life is fragile and you never know when it might end. It doesn’t mean that you should deprive yourself of love. On the contrary, you should love more than you can. I know for sure that she loves you back and you should tell her how you feel.” </p><p>“How are you so sure?”</p><p>“Because you’re each other’s half. You always told me. Plus, I’ve seen Josie be there for you for most time of your childhood and teenage years. Your connection is unspeakable. I’m surprised none of you realized it sooner.”</p><p>I really didn’t know if telling her was the right thing to do. I just knew I didn’t want to risk losing her because of it. But surely having her as nothing more than my best friend was better than not having her at all.</p><p> </p><p>The next day I drove her to the airport and this time we were alone. I was so nervous but mostly sad because I knew I probably wouldn’t see her for a long time. I just wanted to get lost in her embrace and her perfume and cherish all of this. <br/>When we both pulled away she looked at me tenderly and fixed my hair just like she always did. </p><p>“Promise me no more secrets, okay?”</p><p>Right. No more secrets.</p><p>“I promise.” I smiled weakly and then she pressed her lips on my forehead and gave one last look at me before she turned around and walked to the gate.</p><p>“Josie?”</p><p>She stopped and turned around to look at me.</p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>And I did. I love her more than I could possibly imagine. But she doesn’t know that I actually mean it. She smiled at me. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Then she disappeared behind the gate and I couldn’t help but fall apart and start crying silently. The only thing I know is that I needed her and I couldn’t be with her. I have to get move on somehow, I have to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh well now Hope is the one who realized it. But... 🙈</p><p>Hey at least this angst is balanced. They still cute. </p><p>Let me know what you thinkkk &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Should we surrender?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*A year later* </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>The first year of college went by as it was nothing. Everything was going just fine except I hadn’t been able to come back home besides last Christmas. Whenever we had a break the days were so few that it wasn’t even worth it to book a plane and do a 12 hours trip to come back home. <br/>I haven’t really heard from Hope in the last few months except a few texts and a call on our birthdays. I can’t say that this didn’t make me sad but I also had so much going on that I couldn’t focus all my thoughts on that. <br/>Five months ago Jade and I started dating and it was really great for a while. She was nothing like my last relationship and I was really glad we connected the way we did. But in the end we broke up. I just couldn’t do it anymore. It didn’t feel right. Lizzie, on the other hand, was focusing only on her studies, even if she dated a guy or two for a while. Then she just gave up and figured she was better alone.</p><p>“Lizzie do we have to go shopping today?”</p><p>“Yes. We’re out of everything.” </p><p>“Okay. Then get ready. I have plans tonight.”</p><p>“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that right?”</p><p>“I’ve been told so, yes.”</p><p>We went out and were walking through the supermarket shelves when she started talking. </p><p>“Have you heard from Hope recently?”</p><p>“Not really. Why?”</p><p>“Seriously?” She seemed pretty shocked.</p><p>“Yeah. Why? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just..there is this group chat that the boys have. And since I’m still in touch with MG he told me about this thing.”</p><p>“What thing?”</p><p>“That...Landon and Hope are like..together.”</p><p>“I’m sorry what?”</p><p>She scrolled her shoulders and kept walking ahead of me while I stood still processing what she just said. She and Landon? Why didn’t she tell me? I couldn’t help but be upset about this. I don’t know what came over me, but next thing I know is that I texted her quite upset. Probably I had no right to be, but I was. Actually no, I had every right to be mad. She kept her sickness from me and now this. Why was she doing this to me? </p><p>-I thought we said no more secrets.- </p><p>-I didn’t think it was relevant. I’m sorry.-</p><p>-Not relevant?! I tell you everything about my life Hope. Why don’t you do the same?-</p><p>-I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. I was going to, I swear.- </p><p>-What right moment? There are no right moments. If you have something to say you just say it, no second thoughts allowed.-</p><p>-Okay. Sorry.- </p><p>-Whatever.-</p><p>-Are you mad at me?- </p><p>No, idiot. I miss you. I miss you every day. </p><p>-No. It’s fine. I hope you’re happy.-</p><p>-I am.- </p><p>It was no secret that I missed her more than anything. But at this point I figured that this distance could only make us fall apart even more. I had my life, she had hers now and she probably didn’t even need me anymore. I sighed and let this thoughts go and I went to get ready to go out. </p><p> </p><p>Hope’s POV </p><p>Getting over Josie was the hardest thing I had to do. The past year had been a true challenge and even though I was with Landon now and I loved him, I couldn’t help but think about her at least once a day. I try to shake off that strange feeling every time. <br/>Good news was that I was still healthy and strong. Now Thanksgiving was close and I was spending it with my whole family while Landon would go see his mom out of town. <br/>For the day we sat up a giant table and cooked food in industrial quantity. <br/>Suddenly the doorbell rang and I went to open the door. Standing in front of me were the Saltzman’s. </p><p>“Dr. Saltzman, hi! Hello Mrs. Saltzman.”</p><p>“How are you Hope?”</p><p>“I’m good. Very good thank you. Are you staying here for dinner? I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Your parents invited us yesterday. They probably wanted it to be a surprise.”</p><p>A surprise? Why would it be a surprise? Suddenly when they moved to get in I noticed that Josie and Lizzie had been behind them all this time. I first looked at Josie with a shocked face but I found myself in Lizzie’s arms as she greeted me.</p><p>“I missed you so much.”</p><p>“I missed you too Lizzie. God, I haven’t seen you in more than a year. Are you too British for me now?” she chuckled.</p><p>“I’m humble as always. You know me.”</p><p>She winked at me and got inside while Josie was still standing awkwardly on the doorstep. I couldn’t think about the awkwardness of the moment since I had missed that face so much. And I couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Are you coming in?”</p><p>“It depends. Do you have any more secrets I should know about?” I smiled softly and shook my head.</p><p>“Only that I missed you.” </p><p>At that point she gave in and couldn’t help but smile and run into my arms. </p><p>“I missed you too. So much.” </p><p>Her perfume. It was just like I remembered. We broke the hug and went inside to greet the others. The evening was nice and funnier that I expected. But with my family there was always something to laugh about. After dinner I went outside to pick up the wood for the fire and I noticed that Lizzie had followed me.</p><p>“Hey Liz, can you help me with this wood?”</p><p>“Sure. But um...I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m listening.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed some changes in Josie lately. She’s..not really in a good place as she wants us to think. And I don’t know how to talk to her about it.”</p><p>“What do you mean? What does she do?”</p><p>“Well she was with that girl, Jade, until like a week ago. Then the other day I see some random guy coming out of her room and I honestly didn’t know how to react or what to say.”</p><p>“Do you think she cheated on her?”</p><p>“No, I know for sure that they broke up before that happened. But it’s still so...wrong. I don’t know.”</p><p>“Lizzie I don’t really know how much I can do. I mean I’ve barely talked to her in the last year...”</p><p>“But she’ll listen to you. I know she will. Hope, distance or not she cares about your opinion more than anyone else’s. You’re like her life compass.” I laughed and shook my head.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV </p><p>I was sitting outside looking at the sky and enjoying the silence when someone came up to me and sat beside me. It was Hope. </p><p>“Something on your mind?”</p><p>“Oh you know. Biology, Physics, Politics. The usual.” I tried to make a joke that she obviously didn’t buy.</p><p>“Okay. Now the truth?” </p><p>“What did Lizzie tell you, Hope?”</p><p>“How..”</p><p>“She’s been weird all week with me and I figured you would be the only person she could talk about me.” </p><p>“She’s just worried about you.”</p><p>“Well I don’t need her to worry about me. And neither should you. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Can you answer me honestly Josie?” </p><p>I looked at her waiting for her next question. I nodded. </p><p>“Are you happy?” </p><p>How could I be? How can I be happy if you’re not with me? </p><p>“Not really.” </p><p>“You told me you like what you do. So what’s the matter?” </p><p>“The matter is..” I bursted out without even thinking. She was still looking at me intently but then I shook my head and sighed. I was so close. </p><p>“Nothing, Hope. I just..I broke up with Jade and I was sad. That’s it. I did one stupid thing. But I’m okay.” </p><p>She seemed to buy it. But deep down I know she didn’t believe me. She knew me too well. But I was glad that she let it go. </p><p>“You know, there was a storm a few months ago. The treehouse was completely damaged, but my dad fixed it just like it was before.”</p><p>“Really? I hadn’t even noticed. It looked the same to me.” </p><p>“Well then he did a good job.” We both smiled at each other and after a while we went inside. </p><p>It was time to leave and I couldn’t find Hope so I went upstairs to see if she was in her room. As soon as I opened that door a rush of memories came into my mind. It was still the same as I last was here. As I was looking around I saw Hope coming out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Jo, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“We’re leaving. I couldn’t find you.”</p><p>“You’re leaving already?” </p><p>“Yeah. We have an early flight tomorrow.” </p><p>“Oh, I get it. Well then...when are you coming back?” </p><p>“Soon, I hope.” </p><p>She smiled and got closer to hug me. Saying goodbye was becoming more and more difficult every time. It takes me weeks every time to come back to reality and stop being sad about the distance between us. But I didn’t cry this time. None of us did. It was almost like we surrendered to this. This was how things had to go and how they will always be and we were just now realizing that we couldn’t do anything about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...Don’t give me that look guys. Don’t hate me please 🙈 </p><p>The next chapters will be a great roller coaster but it will be worth it I promise. </p><p>I hope you’re enjoying the story so far, let me know what you think &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Can’t you stay here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Six months later*</p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>I was doing jogging before going to class when Lizzie called me. </p><p>“What do you want Lizzie?”</p><p>“Josie, where is my blue sweater? I gave it to you last week. You still haven’t done your laundry?” </p><p>“Probably yeah.” </p><p>“Thank you very much. I swear, I’m not lending you anything anymore.”</p><p>“Come on Lizzie don’t be so dramatic.” </p><p>I was down the building while she was still rumbling on the phone. I heard the buzz of a notification. It was a text from Hope. We were talking more since we last saw at thanksgiving, despite the fact that I thought we would definitely grow apart from that. But the text was not what I had imagined. </p><p>-Can you come pick me up at Heathrow’s airport before someone kidnaps me?- </p><p>SHE WHAT?</p><p>-Are you serious right now?!-</p><p>She sent me a pic of the waiting seats and I could recognize the airport. She could not be actually here. Oh my god.</p><p>-I was not prepared for this! Give me an hour!-</p><p>I went upstairs and showered and got dressed faster than I’ve ever done. I took two trains to get to the airport and when I finally got there I still couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw her smiling at me, beautiful than ever. I run to her until I stopped to lift her up and hold her in my arms while she surrounded my waist with her legs. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re here. You’re actually here! Oh my god. Look at you.” </p><p>I couldn’t stop looking at her. Clearly she was much more healthier than the last time I saw her and I was happy about that. </p><p>“I see that my surprise worked.” </p><p>“Hope, you actually took a plane by yourself?”</p><p>Her face softened even more and looked at me with loving eyes.</p><p>“I told you I would take any plane for you. Do you think that rules don’t apply anymore?” </p><p>“You’re the best.” </p><p>“I know right?” </p><p>We both laughed as we walked outside the airport and headed home. When Lizzie saw her she couldn’t believe her eyes either. </p><p>“Oh Mikaelson. That’s very kind of you to come here and save me from my sister.” </p><p>“Oh please drop it. You always have something to complain about.” </p><p>“How long are you staying Hope?” She asked.</p><p>“I don’t know? I actually bought just one ticket.”</p><p>Lizzie did a weird face and nodded. </p><p>“Oh, I see. Well, I guess I’ll let you two catch up. I can’t miss my lessons today, sorry Hope.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. Maybe we’ll catch up tomorrow.” </p><p>“Sure. See you later girls.”</p><p>As we were alone Hope started to look around the apartment while I prepared some tea. I stared at her intently waiting for her to look at me until she did.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Why are you here?” </p><p>“I wanted to see where you live. And you still haven’t brought me english tea, so I figured I had to come here myself.” I chuckled and she smiled at me. </p><p>“Seriously. What’s wrong?” </p><p>“I missed you Josie. I just wanted to see you.” </p><p>My heart can’t take this. In moments like this I just wanted to spit it out but then I remember that she is with Landon. I just wish that she could wake up tomorrow and realize that she doesn’t want him. </p><p>“Won’t you take me to visit London? I can’t stay here forever you know, even if I wish I could.” </p><p>I sighed and decided to let it go for now and satisfy her request. </p><p>“Alright. Let’s go.” </p><p>We walked around the city and took different subways to move from one place to the other and she seemed captured by the city. She was thrilled to see much more but it had gotten late and we had to head back home so we would continue our tour the next day.</p><p>When we got home we spent time all together with Lizzie and remembered high school years. It had been so long since we last spent this much time together that it seemed like a dream. After a few hours we went to bed and for the first time after two years I was sleeping next to Hope again. It felt unreal. She curled up next to me just like she always did and rested her head on my chest. I felt so happy about it that I couldn’t even close my eyes to sleep. And after a while I noticed that she couldn’t either. </p><p>“Aren’t you tired?” </p><p>“No. I’m just...enjoying this.” I couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>“Hope?” </p><p>“Hmhm?”</p><p>“Can’t you stay here?” </p><p>At that point she raised her head to take a good look at me to see if I was serious about this. The thing is that I was. I wanted her here. I wanted her to be with me.</p><p>“You mean...move here?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>She laughed and probably thought I was kidding.</p><p>“You know I have a job now?”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yeah. I convinced my parents to stop being so overprotective of me.” </p><p>“I’m glad.” </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Then I guess you have every reason to go home.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>After a while she probably fell asleep since she wasn’t talking anymore. So I forced myself to sleep too. <br/>Two days later I took her at the airport and this time Hope couldn’t hold back the tears. </p><p>“Hey, don’t cry. We’ll see each other soon, I promise.” </p><p>“Yeah.” She wiped off her tears and smiled. I squeezed her in my arms making her laugh and then pulled away to let her go.</p><p>“See you soon.”</p><p>“Bye Josie.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope’s POV </p><p>I don’t know why I did what I did. I was missing Josie so much that I woke up one day and decided to go visit her. I just needed to be close to her for a while. But this was harder than I thought. When she asked me to move there I swear I wanted to say yes. I wanted to tell her that no, I don’t have many reasons to come back home if you’re not there. But I couldn’t think about her like this anymore. I was with Landon now and he was great. I couldn’t go back to be sad and desperate because I couldn’t actually be with her. But there was this strong pull that always took me back to her. But everything is just too complicated, no matter how much other people made it seem that easy. I am just a risk not worth to be taken. We are better off this way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick note: You could think that there are too many things or thoughts left unsaid by both of them but that’s just how things have to go. They are both scared for various reasons that will come out eventually. But right now it’s just confusing. </p><p> </p><p>Sorry if it’s a short chapter :( Hope you enjoy it anyway. Love y’all &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Of course I do.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*A month later* </p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>I had the usual check up at the hospital today, except I was really nervous about this since I had been feeling dizzy and my physical pain was back. I tried not to be pessimistic about it but I knew this meant nothing good. My mother was with me and I could tell she was just as nervous. When the doctor came back with my results I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s get this over with.” </p><p>He looked at me with a sorry face and then looked at my mom.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>I could tell my mom had stopped breathing for a moment. </p><p>“It’s back but it’s not worse than the other time. You can repeat the same treatment if you’re up to it and we’ll see how you react this time.” </p><p>I couldn’t answer. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t process. My mind was blank and I don’t know if I could be as strong as I was before. </p><p>“Hope? You can’t give up now. Do you hear me? You have to beat this once and for all.” </p><p>I was trying not to burst into tears. I just nodded and cleared my throat as my mom squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. </p><p>“I need some air. Excuse me.”</p><p>I went outside and started sobbing automatically. I felt powerless and scared. More scared than the first time. And all I needed right now was an ocean away from me. I needed to tell her this time. Not only because I promised her no more secrets, but because this time I really couldn’t do this without Josie. <br/>I tried to calm down as much as I could even if my voice was shaking. I thought it was best to call her since it wasn’t something that could be told with a text.<br/>I just hoped she would answer me. I don’t even know what time is it there. After three rings she picked up. </p><p>“Hope? Hey.”</p><p>“Hey Jo.” Just hearing her voice reassured me and made me want to start crying again at the same time. </p><p>“Is everything okay? You don’t usually call.”</p><p>“I know. It’s um...” </p><p>“Hope? Are you okay?”</p><p>There was silence for a few seconds before I could find the guts to say it.</p><p>“No Josie, I’m not.” </p><p>I couldn’t help it. I tried to hold back the tears but I just couldn’t. I felt silence for a while on the other side of the phone until I heard Josie’s voice again. This time it was her voice that was shaking. </p><p>“I’m taking the first plane tomorrow and I’m coming home to you. Okay?” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>The thing that I was most afraid of was happening and I couldn’t even begin to explain what I was feeling. I didn’t live it with Hope last time she was sick, so it’s like the first time for me. The first time I’m feeling actually scared and worried for her. As she told me yesterday what was happening I told Lizzie since I had been crying for over an hour. But after she put some sense into me I tried to rationalize everything and decided that I had to be strong enough to make her want to fight this again. <br/>As I arrived to the airport Hayley was waiting for me outside. She never hugged me so tight as she did now. </p><p>“She’s feeling nauseous today. She wanted to come pick you up but I ordered her to rest.” </p><p>“You did the right thing. When does she start the treatments again?”</p><p>“Tomorrow. Josie..you don’t have to go if you’re not sure. I’ve been there and I know how hard it can be.”</p><p>“No it’s okay. I’m not planning to leave her side. I wasn’t there for her last time. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>She smiled tenderly at me and after a while we arrived home. <br/>I went to Hope’s room where the door was open. She was with her headphones on and was watching something on her phone. I instantly smiled and went to her trying not to be seen. I sat beside her and slowly took her headphones off to whisper to her ear.</p><p>“Hey you.” </p><p>She jumped in surprise and next thing I know is that she had a wide smile on her face and surrounded my neck with her arms, making me fall over her. </p><p>“You’re here.” She whispered softly and sighed in relief. </p><p>“I am.” </p><p>“How long are you staying?” </p><p>“As long as you need me to.”</p><p>“Oh you can settle here forever then.” We both laughed and I caressed her face softly. She looked pale and tired, but still beautiful.</p><p>“I told my parents I would stay here with you but I would visit them daily.” </p><p>“So I get to sleep with you every night from now on?” She looked like a child.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“I’m so lucky.” </p><p>“Where is Landon?” </p><p>“He’s at work. He’s coming over later.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll go visit my parents later then so you have time for yourselves.”</p><p>She nodded nervously and looked down. I got up and started cleaning up a bit around her room.</p><p>“Please Josie don’t.”</p><p>“This room is a pigsty.” </p><p>“I don’t have the strength to clean up.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>“No. You’re here to cuddle me! Come here.” </p><p>“Do you think I will obey to everything you ask me to do?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”</p><p>She laughed and I jumped on the bed next to her, taking her in my embrace and leaving sweet kisses on her head. </p><p>“Did I tell you that I met Penelope while I was at the airport once?” </p><p>“Really?! Did you set her on fire?”</p><p>“I thought about it. But I’m no pyromaniac so I just gave her a death stare.” </p><p>“I’m picturing it.”</p><p>We talked for a long time until Landon came home and after we catch up I left and went to see my parents. </p><p>This started to be almost a routine for almost four months. I was with Hope for most of the day, I visited my parents daily and I went with Hope to the hospital whenever she had to. Sometimes she woke up at night with nausea or headache and I stayed awake with her to make sure she would feel better and fall asleep again. She had very bad times and some better and I was there to see them all. I probably should have been scared to stay by her side in those moments, but the truth is that I could find the strength to keep her from falling apart and this was kinda surprising to me. Tonight she was feeling bad again. </p><p>“Jo?” She called me with a low and hoarse voice. But was still sweet. I was still asleep and couldn’t say if I was dreaming or she was actually calling me.</p><p>“Jo? Please wake up.” I instantly opened my eyes and turned to her. I sat on the bed and approached her.</p><p>“Hey. What’s wrong?” </p><p>“My head is spinning. And I can’t breathe.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Don’t panic. I’m right here, okay?” </p><p>“Is there someone in the room?” </p><p>“No baby, no one’s here.” She was hallucinating. “Let’s close your eyes. I’ll hold you.“</p><p>“I wanna go back in time.” </p><p>“I know. I know.” I held her to my chest and kissed sweetly her forehead while caressing her hair hoping that it would calm her and eventually make her fall asleep. </p><p>“Do you remember when we used to go to the beach and draw together?” </p><p>I smiled at the memory. We were twelve then. </p><p>“Yeah. Well, mostly you draw. I tried to get inspiration from what you were doing. I was so bad.”</p><p>“And we ended up doing matching drawings.”</p><p>“Yeah. I still have those you know?”</p><p>“Me too.” Her voice was becoming lower. She was probably falling asleep. <br/>I left a kiss on her head and tried not to move even though I was basically sitting with my back to the head of the bed. But I didn’t mind as long as she was okay. Eventually I fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>A week later she had the last day of her treatment. After that we just had to wait for the next check up in three weeks and see if everything went well. But I had faith she could survive this too. She was so radiant even though the treatments were consuming her. I’ve never seen her not smile once. She was never really that helpless. </p><p> </p><p>*Three weeks later* </p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>“Your results came back clear once again Hope.” </p><p>“Really? I’m clear? Like for real?”</p><p>“We have to run some more tests but yes, you are 99,9% free. It’s kind of a miracle, honestly. No one beats this cancer like this.” </p><p>I turned to Josie who had her mouth wide open and was clapping her hands happy. </p><p>“I can’t believe it. I did it.”</p><p>“You did it.” </p><p>I smiled widely at her with tears in my eyes. After living everything with her I knew how it had been difficult and painful for her, despite the fact that she neve gave up. And the thought of never seeing her in that kind of pain again was enough to make me cry tears of joy. </p><p>“Congratulations again Hope. And don’t forget. Keep taking those medications until the next check up. Okay?” </p><p>“Yes! Yes. Thank you doctor.” </p><p>As we arrived home Josie decided to take me on her back as we went in. My parents were in the living room, not knowing what to expect, but when they saw me and Josie that happy they figured it out and my dad was the first one to yell.</p><p>“So?! You did it?!” </p><p>“I did!”</p><p>“Here’s our miracle baby!” </p><p>We bursted into laugh and Josie let me down as my mom come to hug me while she cried with joy. Finally followed by my dad. <br/>I haven’t felt this free and happy in a long time and I owed this to Josie. If she hadn’t been with me through all of this I don’t know what I would have done. At the same time I couldn’t help but feel sad because I knew that now she had to go back to England. I tried not to think about it every time I looked at her. <br/>Soon Landon joined us to celebrate and he arrived home with a giant basket of roses. He was so thoughtful and sweet that I almost felt guilty for not letting him be as present as he wanted to be. But he still was. Even though were complicated and now I had to think about what to do about us. </p><p>Josie’s POV </p><p>I was cleaning up the last dishes as Klaus came to me in the kitchen. </p><p>“Josie, what are you doing? Put those dishes down! Come join me outside. I want  to show you something.”</p><p>I followed him not knowing what to expect.  We walked through the garden until we arrived under the treehouse. He stopped there and pointed something on the tree. It was something that I engraved when Hope and I were ten. </p><p>‘I luv you a universe.’ I couldn’t help but laugh at the phrase. We were so young then. </p><p>“Maybe you don’t remember this, but I asked you what it meant at the time since it didn’t really make much sense. It still doesn’t probably.” He laughed and I did too.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You told me these exact words: to the moon and back is too close, and the world is too small, while the universe seems infinite and that’s how much I love Hopey.” </p><p>“I used to call her Hopey? God, I didn’t remember that.” </p><p>“You did.” </p><p>We both stayed silent for a moment while he kept staring at me with a weird smile.</p><p>“You know, she did great the first time we found out about the cancer. But she never -and I say never- smiled as much as now with you here. You gave her a different kind of strength. She was really happy to just wake up every day and face whatever she had to, just because you were here.” </p><p>“I’m happy I played my part in this.” </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” </p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“Are you in love with my daughter?”</p><p>Never -and I say never- in a million years I would have thought to hear these words coming from someone and I never thought I would have to answer something like this. I honestly felt almost relieved to hear him ask this, because I really needed to say it out loud.</p><p>“Of course I am. Have you seen her?”</p><p>He chuckled at first but then became serious again.</p><p>“Then why don’t tell her?”</p><p>“She’s with Landon. And it was never the right moment. I don’t think it will ever be.”</p><p>“You two are just making each other miserable. I’m telling you. You’re both so dumb that I’m even tired to watch this.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>He laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Just please, tell her before it’s too late.” </p><p>I just looked at him with an uncertain face and then I stood there alone for a while, just staring at the tree. After a while I went back inside and we got ready to go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you leaving?” Her voice sounded so sad that broke my heart.</p><p>“I think the day after tomorrow. I’m four months behind with my exams. I should really go back.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For making you lose all this time.”</p><p>“You didn’t make me lose anything, silly. I chose to be here to support you and be with you. I’m okay with being behind.” </p><p>“Promise me we won’t fall apart like we did before all of this.”</p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>She smiled softly and took my hand to keep it close to her chest as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. <br/>I stared at her for a while and thought about what Klaus told me. I should tell her that I love her. But I really don’t know how.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was kind of a strong and emotional chapter I know. These two are dummies but they’re cute come on 🥺</p><p>Good things are coming, along with bad ones but...still good things.</p><p>Let me know what you think guysss &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (A little) Too late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Four months later* </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>“Lizzie have you talked to mom today? She said she tried to call you three times.”</p><p>“I’m avoiding her.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because she wants me to call grandma and I lose my mind whenever I talk to her on the phone.”</p><p>“Oh come on Lizzie. It’s grandma.”</p><p>“I’ll see her in two weeks.” </p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>I went to open the mailbox and found an invitation. A wedding invitation? Who the hell was this?</p><p>“Oh my god.” </p><p>Lizzie looked at me confused and then glanced at the card I was holding.</p><p>“Oh my god. It can’t be right, right? She didn’t tell you about this?” </p><p>“She...no. She didn’t.” I felt sick. This was not happening. This was karma just kicking me in the face. Fuck. </p><p>“Josie? Are you breathing? I can’t tell if you’re breathing or not.” </p><p>I finally looked at Lizzie with pain and confusion in my eyes. </p><p>“She’s marring him. She is..”</p><p>“Jo. You have to tell her the truth. This is your last chance.” </p><p>“What’s the point of doing it now?! So that she can hate me not only because I would be telling her after almost four years but hate me even more for ruining her wedding?” </p><p>“What are you doing then?”</p><p>“We’re going to the wedding. And that’s it.” </p><p>She looked at me with disapproval but there wasn’t much she could do about this. And neither could I.<br/>
The wedding was in three weeks and for now I had to focus on my last exams so that I could go home without carring extra stress with me. </p><p> </p><p>*Three weeks later* </p><p>When we went back home we were just in time to buy a dress for the wedding since we couldn’t do it before. Meanwhile I’ve only talked to Hope once on the phone when she asked me to be her maid of honor. Of course I said yes. If this was what she wanted I just had to accept it as it was. </p><p>The next day was the day of the wedding. Lizzie didn’t leave my side not even for a moment. I felt like the air couldn’t get to my lungs. I don’t even know if my heart was pumping blood. None of this felt real. Until I saw her walking down the aisle. She was a wonder. And I may have lost a beat when she smiled at me before turning her attention to the priest.<br/>
This was torture for me. I could feel Lizzie’s eyes on me all the time. I was so glad to have her there because this was hurting me more than I thought it would have.<br/>
I can swear I closed my eyes hoping to hear a “No I don’t” coming from her, but that was just too fictional. </p><p>After the ceremony we went to celebrate and someone started to ask for a few words coming from me. I was expecting this so I was kinda prepared even if I didn’t actually write something.<br/>
My eyes searched instantly for Hope. She smiled softly at me while I tried to compose myself and organize my thoughts. But just looking at her...it made me want to cry. </p><p>“Well um...I’m not that good at making speeches but I’ll try” I chuckled nervously.</p><p>“I’ve known Hope since we were little. I can’t tell how many things we’ve experienced together. Probably whatever thing possibile that someone can do in his lifetime, I did it with her. And..I don’t think I’ll ever do anything without her. I’ve seen her grow up, become this beautiful, strong woman that I’ve always admired. She faced both bad things and good things with the same strength and I’ve never seen her give up. I can easily say that you, Hope, have been my best friend, my other half, my person. You’re everything that I cherish more in my life. And...I’ve always wanted what was best for you. And I hope you have it all now. I know that wherever you’ll go, maybe you’ll have a place without me in it, but know that I will be always looking for you in every place I go. -If I’m looking for the word that means caring about someone beyond all rationality and wanting them to have everything they want, no matter how much it destroys you, it’s love.- I heard that somewhere. And it’s very true.”</p><p>I paused for a moment. Still looking at her. She was silently crying and but she didn’t look happy-emotional. Not even a bit. </p><p>“And I love you with all my heart. I always have and always will. No matter where we are, if we are oceans apart or if you’re scared of planes and I‘m the only one that has to take it all to see you that’s okay. I won’t complain. Because it would mean I’d get to see you once I land. And that’s more than okay.” </p><p>I realized that I was holding my breath until now and I probably had gone off topic. I hope I didn’t mess everything up. But I probably did. Luckily Klaus came to save me just in time and went on with the dances. I needed to get out of there now. Lizzie stopped me before I could. </p><p>“Josie what was that? I think even the oldest people got what you meant with that.”</p><p>“God. I have to leave. I can’t be here.”</p><p>“No. You can’t leave. It’s Hope, Josie. Go take some fresh air but don’t you dare run away. Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah..okay.”</p><p>I went outside to hide myself from everyone. I fucked everything up. I just know it. If I know Hope as I think she will hate me now. I tried to calm down but the more I thought about what I did and the more I panicked. Timing is not your thing Josie. It’s not.<br/>
After what was twenty minutes I saw someone approaching me. It was Hope. I couldn’t read her face. I usually do but now I was just too upset to even process everything I just did.</p><p>“Really, Josie? Of all the chances you had to tell me, you decided to tell me today?” </p><p>She was mad. Like mad mad. And she was right to be.</p><p>“I thought that this was what you wanted. I’ve always thought about what was best for you.”</p><p>“And how would you know what’s best for me when what was best for me and what I wanted for all this time was you!” </p><p>She never screamed at me like that. She was crying and I couldn’t help but cry along with her. She wanted me. </p><p>“Why didn’t you say something!? Why are you blaming me for all of this when it’s also your fault!” </p><p>“I thought I was going to die Josie, twice! I was a damaged and disposable thing and I thought I could never have a chance to have what I wanted. And I mean you. I’ve always wanted you. Since the moment you left for college and I was sick I wanted nothing more than you to come home to me. I cried for you. I cried every night for two months whenever I woke up at night with fever and my whole body was in pain and you weren’t there to hold me. I..I wanted you to hold me. I needed you. But I couldn’t be that selfish with you. And when I got sick again you were the only person I wanted by my side. Not Landon, not someone else, I wanted you! And when you came home to me it was like I wasn’t even fighting cancer anymore. Because with you I felt like I was living again. But you left once again and you didn’t even consider about telling me how you really felt about me?!”</p><p>“I was scared okay?! I didn’t wanna lose you! Who tells you I didn’t even consider it? I did! Everyone has been telling me what I should or shouldn’t do but I was too fucking scared! You know what? This is all your fault.”</p><p>“My fault?! How is it all my fault Josie?”</p><p>“You kissed me four years ago! It was the night that you called me to go out. Do you even remember that? You drank ten shots and you kissed me. And the next morning you didn’t even remember it. And I’ve lived with this for four years and it’s your fault.” </p><p>She was shocked. I can’t believe she never remembered it.</p><p>“I kissed you?”</p><p>“Yes, you did. And you’ve been messing with my head ever since.”</p><p>“You should have told me.” </p><p>“I was scared Hope! You were drunk and I thought that it probably was just a drunk kiss and it meant nothing to you! What I felt for you, it always scared me. It was the strongest and scariest feeling I’ve ever felt. But most of all I’m scared of walking away from you and never feel like this again for the rest of my life. Because you’re the only one that can make me feel like this. No one else could ever make me feel like this. Only you. And now I’m too late.” </p><p>“Right. Now you’re too late.” </p><p>She was holding back more tears and only then I noticed how red and puffy her eyes were.</p><p>“You hate me.” </p><p>She shook her head and wiped off more tears from her cheeks. </p><p>“You’re right. I hate you, Josie. Because I wanted to love you so much and you took that away from me. That’s why I hate you.” </p><p>She turned her back on me to leave. I called her to stop her but she ignored it.<br/>
I felt the earth missing under my feet. At the same time Lizzie was looking for me and luckily she found me when I needed her most. </p><p>“Jo? Are you okay?” </p><p>I couldn’t speak. I just started sobbing and threw myself into her arms. </p><p>“It’s okay. It will be okay. Let’s get you out of here. Okay?” </p><p>And so she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys 🥺🥺🥺 this was my favorite chapter to write. Despite the angst they really say everything they feel for each other and Josie’s speech is just- I cried myself writing all of this. I really hope you like this chapter.</p><p>Thank you all for reading this story, let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. This was a cosmic mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Right after the wedding*</p><p>Hope’s POV </p><p>I was so upset about everything that just happened that I didn’t even know how I managed to come back to the hotel room we had booked. I knew Landon was upset too and he was probably waiting for the moment we were finally alone to tell me everything.</p><p>“What was that Hope?”</p><p>To be honest I was feeling so sad and hurt that the only thing I wanted to do was cry. But I couldn’t avoid this. </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Why did we even do this? I mean, it’s obvious.”</p><p>“I thought it was over Landon, I really did.”</p><p>I did think it was over. I tried so hard to get over Josie and convince myself that Landon was good for me. But deep down I knew that I was only hoping for this to be the better option. But I was wrong.</p><p>“When exactly? Hope this is high school all over again. You didn’t give us a chance then because you already had a crush on her. Now you did but for what? What did you expect this life to be if you don’t actually wanna be with me?” </p><p>“Landon I care about you. And of course I love you, but..”</p><p>“But you love her more.” </p><p>I looked at him with shame and a sorry look. I messed up so bad and I ended up hurting all of us.</p><p>“I don’t get it. I don’t get you. Was it that difficult to avoid all of this?!”</p><p>“I didn’t know about her feelings for me.” </p><p>“So that’s supposed to be an excuse?”</p><p>“No! No, it’s not. It’s..” </p><p>I sighed heavily trying not to burst into tears. I hid my face in my hands and failed miserably.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I really am...”</p><p>“Yeah, me too Hope.”</p><p>I wished I knew how she felt about me. I wish I was braver than I was and less selfish. I tried to get over Josie and I thought I was, but when she came back home I started feeling that strong connection again. I tried not to read too much into it because of course she was my best friend and my favorite person and her being there for me was the most important thing for me. But I denied for so long that my feelings for her had never changed and this is where it brought us.</p><p>Meanwhile Landon was picking up some things to leave.</p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p>“I don’t know Hope. But I can’t just stay here, can I?” </p><p>“Landon...”</p><p>He closed the door without giving me a chance to say more. I sighed and let myself cry everything I was feeling. As I was sobbing on the bed I heard the door opening and for a moment I thought that Landon had come back. Instead I found my father looking at me with a sorry face. He immediately took me in his arms and held me tight while I let it all out. </p><p>“Sweetheart, it’s okay. Everything can be fixed.” </p><p>“I can’t..I can’t fix this dad. Do you see where we are? She’s right. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. This is just a reason more why I want better than this for her. How could someone broken like me just do what was right? I can’t seem to do anything right.” </p><p>“Hope, you’re not broken. And if you thought until now that you didn’t want to be honest with her just because you’re afraid of how she could survive if something might happen to you, you’re just fooling yourself. She would be devastated anyway, because she loves you.” </p><p>“Dad when I told you I loved her and then she left I could only think that the distance would have torn us apart. I’ve never seen any chance for us. I..dad, I thought I would’ve died, okay? And I’m scared, I’m scared that everything will come back and I didn’t want her to spend her whole life mourning me because the person she loves is no longer by her side if something happens. I wanted her to be happy without me.” </p><p>“Hope, you’re not going to die. And she will never be happy with someone else that isn’t you. You both tried but none of you lasted with other people. At some point you have to realize.”</p><p>“Yeah. I realized it a little too late.”</p><p>“It’s not too late. Trust me.” </p><p>My mom entered the room in that exact moment and ran to hug me. </p><p>“Honey it’s going to be fine. Okay? It doesn’t matter..”</p><p>“Of course it matters mom. I put you all through hell.” </p><p>She smiled at me and took my hand. </p><p>“You know, Josie told your father she was in love with you the day we celebrated your recovery. And she showed it to you many times before and after. She loved you all the way through that painful journey and she never for a moment thought to step away. You were never a burden to her. You can blame her for not telling you directly how she felt about you, but you can also blame yourself for not telling her directly either and being so blind.” </p><p>“She was just as blind as me.” </p><p>“Yeah Hope but really, does it matter? Now that you both know, why aren’t you doing something yet?” </p><p>“I was like married until ten minutes ago.”</p><p>She let out a laugh and looked at me in understanding.</p><p>“We both know this was a cosmic mistake.” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>“Please stop hating her and just go get her before it’s too late for you this time.”</p><p> </p><p>The same day I went to Josie’s house to see if she was still there. When I rang the doorbell I was greeted by Lizzie who seemed quite surprised to see me.</p><p>“Hope. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Is Josie home?”</p><p>“No she...she left last night. She just..couldn’t stay here.” </p><p>I nodded in understanding. I should have predicted this.</p><p>“I get it.”</p><p>“Do you want to take a walk? We could talk if you need to.”</p><p>“I’d love that.” She smiled at me and grabbed her coat behind the door and then we walked towards the park. </p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“I needed to talk to her.” </p><p>“I guess things didn’t go well with Landon.”</p><p>“They didn’t. But he was right. And she was too. It’s my fault.”</p><p>“Well it’s not your fault you couldn’t remember that you kissed her. And it’s her fault too honestly. She could’ve told you a long time ago. I told her not to go but she wouldn’t listen. I swear I hate you two.” </p><p>I smiled sadly as she groaned in frustration.</p><p>“Why did you do this to each other? I’ve been trying to make you both realize it for years! All these people you’ve been with...Penelope, Maya, then Jade, Landon.  You could’ve just dated each other, dear god.”</p><p>“Thank you for your support.” I told her sarcastically.</p><p>“You’re welcome!” </p><p>There was silence for a moment. </p><p>“Look, I think you should do something about it right now.” </p><p>“Where is she? Is she in London?” </p><p>“Yes. She’s already there.”</p><p>“I’ll figure something out.” </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“I noticed you and MG being quite close at  my wedding. I didn’t have the chance to ask you. What’s going on between you two?”</p><p>“Well...it’s no secret that I’ve always liked him. And now I know he likes me back. But we never did anything about it because of the distance. So we never give it a try. But he said he wants to no matter what.”</p><p>“Well well, look who’s four years behind of schedule.” </p><p>We both bursted into laugh. </p><p>“Alright. You’re right Hope. We were both idiots. I’m no smarter than you and my sister.” </p><p>“Music to my hears.” I chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GUYS!! I saw many of you pretty upset so I thought I could update a bit earlier. This chapter is all Hope’s pov to explain better her feelings and why she did what she did until now. </p><p>I hope you’re not hating me too much 🙈 I always give you guys endgame come on. Have a little faith. </p><p>Let me know what you thinkk, see ya tomorrow &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Yours, Hope.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie’s POV</p><p>*A week later*</p><p>I was jogging in the neighborhood despite the bad weather since I needed some distraction. I spent the last days trying to focus on my studies and I even started taking a boxing class. It was quite liberating. <br/>I hadn’t heard from Lizzie since I left and I didn’t know when she would come back, but for now I was actually glad to be alone. I don’t know how to be around anyone right now. <br/>I remembered that there was a bar next to my block where people usually did karaoke or read poetry and did comedy pieces, so I figured it could be a good distraction. <br/>When I got in I sat at a table and ordered a drink. Okay maybe three. But I handled it pretty well. </p><p>“You’re here all by yourself?”  </p><p>I raised my head and faced a raven haired girl. She was smiling tenderly while I was too tipsy to even try to be nice.</p><p>“I was.”</p><p>“Uhh. Bad day?”</p><p>“Bad year almost.”</p><p>“Well that must suck.”</p><p>I looked at her and then sighed. </p><p>“I’m Josie.”</p><p>“Alyssa. Nice to meet you.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”</p><p>“Okay, what’s your deal lady? Who broke your heart?” </p><p>“My best friend. Well I think we both broke each other’s hearts.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“We were too stupid.” </p><p>“And now it’s too late?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well. Who says it’s even too late to do something about what you want or who you want to be with.” </p><p>“She got married.” </p><p>“Oh well. Haven’t you tried to crush the wedding?” </p><p>“I did worse. I gave a speech were I clearly admitted that I was in love with her.” </p><p>She laughed and I couldn’t help but smile. My tragic life was kind of funny if you looked at it from another angle.</p><p>“I should write about this. Please. What happened next?”</p><p>“She told me she hates me. And that she wanted me all along but now it’s too late.”</p><p>“Ouch. Well I still think you should do something about it. Don’t you think she is miserable right now? How can she be happy with someone that isn’t you?” </p><p>“Good question.” I took another sip of my drink and sighed heavily. My head was starting to hurt. </p><p>“Look, do yourself a favor and go get her.”</p><p>“Why does everyone keep saying this to me?”</p><p>“Because it’s the most reasonable thing to do.” </p><p>“You’re right.” </p><p>“I should go. It was nice meeting you Josie. I hope that next time we meet I see you here with her.”</p><p>“I would like that.” </p><p>She gave me an understanding smile and I did the same. After a while I went home and collapsed on the bed thinking about Hope. So much that I even dreamed about her. This pain was endless.</p><p>The next day I felt so sick that I couldn’t even get out of bed. That’s what happens when I drink too much and I’m not used to it. I spend all morning watching TV before getting up and take a strong needed shower. When I got out I lied on my bed again and my phone started ringing. It was Lizzie. </p><p>“Well well, look who remembered to have a sister.”</p><p>“I’m sorry am I the only one who’s supposed to call you?”</p><p>“I have my reasons to ignore the entire world.”</p><p>“You’re full of crap.”</p><p>“Thank you, I know that too.”</p><p>“Jo why don’t you come home? Please?”</p><p>“I can’t stay there Lizzie. It hurts too much.”</p><p>“Well to me it doesn’t seem you’re doing great there.” </p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p>“I sure do. But while you’re there, can you check the mailbox? I don’t want to find expired bills when I get back.” </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Let me know if there’s something.”</p><p>“Okay. Bye.”</p><p>“Bye.” </p><p>I decided to get dressed and going for a walk so that maybe I would distract myself. As I went down the building I remembered to check the mailbox. There was nothing there except an envelope. It wasn’t a bill. It was a letter. It was from Hope. <br/>My heart started racing faster and I couldn’t even move. I was barely breathing honestly. I sat down on the stairs and stared at it for a moment before opening it. But finally I did.</p><p>“Dear Josie, <br/>I know that our last conversation was nothing either of us expected, but I have to tell you how I really feel and there was also a thing that I said that wasn’t true. <br/>I told you that I hated you because you didn’t give me a chance to love you before. But the truth is, I hate myself more for not loving you openly when I had the chance. I don’t think there’s only one of us to blame here, since we both were too stupid to admit what we really felt. I was so scared to put you through that pain because of my illness that I ended up hurting you anyway. I really just wanted you to be happy, even if that someone wasn’t me. But the worst thing is that I closed all the doors for us when I said yes to another person who of course realized it was all a mistake. I did too. And I can’t help but think that maybe I deserve it at this point. But also, I can’t stop wishing that you’d walk back at my door. That’s probably selfish coming from me. I never thought that it would come a day where I had to realize that I had lost you. Right now I feel like I have. And it pains me more than anything. I just wish I could go back in time and remember that time I kissed you and start over from there, but we can’t. What I can do now is tell you that I love you, Josie. You know I do. I’ve always loved you. No matter how many people walked in my life, no matter the bad choices I made that ended up hurting both of us, I’ve always known that you were the right one. <br/>I was wrong to let you go over and over again. And more than that, I hate airports. I hate them because it’s the place where I always had to say goodbye and let you go. And from the moment you disappeared behind the gate I had to hold my breath until the next time I could see your smile again. I felt scared whenever you weren’t with me, but I felt even more scared when I was with you because the thought of you leaving me every time was too much. But whenever you hold me...those are the times I’m never scared. Those are the times when I repeat myself that I’m in the right place, with the right person, in the right life. <br/>There’s one thing that’s quite clear to me now, and it’s that we could never be friends. Not even best friends. We’re all or nothing. I thought that this feeling would go away eventually. I thought that sooner or later I would have stopped to try to reach you even when you probably had better things to do or think about. But I never could. I think I’ll always need you and this can never change. You don’t have to answer me or tell me anything. What you said at my wedding was more than enough to make me see that you’re the one I wanted all along. And I don’t know if you can ever forgive me for all the pain I put you through, but know this:<br/>I will always be waiting for you to come back to me. Because if I know what love feels like, is because you made me feel it. And I can’t think about love if it isn’t with you. </p><p>Until I hold you again.<br/>Yours, Hope.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We’re almost there guys. 🥺 Come on they’re two dummies but still cute. </p><p>There are only a few chapters left by the way. I hope this slow burn didn’t make you  hate me dkdkjfh </p><p>Tell me what you think, see ya tomorrow &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I’m here now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope’s POV</p><p>It’s been a week since I wrote to Josie. I didn’t know how long it took for a letter to reach the other side of the world but I was very nervous about it. But actually I realized that she could easily let it go and ignore everything I said to her. I did marry someone else after all. But deep down I hoped that she would come back to me.<br/>I‘ve been spending most of my days with Lizzie lately. I was glad she decided to stick around for a while and even happier since she and MG were finally dating. At least one of us had a chance. <br/>Today I was with my parents. We were cleaning up the garden since spring was almost near and the weather was getting better. </p><p>“Hope, did your aunt Rebekah steal the painting I put here on the wall?”</p><p>“We hoped you wouldn’t notice.”</p><p>“So you were part of this?! My own daughter! Hayley, say something!”</p><p>“Klaus it wasn’t even one of your best. Just let her keep it.” </p><p>“Dad I should tell you that uncle Kol also stole one of your small boat collection you have in your office.”</p><p>“Oh well. Apparently my family thinks they can steal everything from me without me knowing. Did they steal your mother’s jewels too?” </p><p>“No.” I chuckled knowing his reaction.</p><p>“They will hear from me now.” </p><p>He went inside probably to call them and scold each one of them. I couldn’t help but be amused by all of this. They are just on another level of comedy. </p><p>While I was arranging the chairs facing my mom I saw her with a serious face looking behind me. I frowned in confusion and looked where she was looking at. <br/>I froze for a moment when I saw Josie standing there, playing nervously with her fingers and staring at me. </p><p>“Hi Hope.” </p><p>“Josie. You’re back.” </p><p>“Yeah. Just now.” </p><p>I nodded and stared at her as we both stayed silent for a while. Meanwhile I noticed my mother going inside to give us some space. </p><p>“You..got my letter?”</p><p>“Yeah I did. In case you were wondering, the mail takes five days to arrive.”</p><p>I let out a small smile. It’s like she could always read my mind. </p><p>“That’s good to know.”</p><p>She smiled back at me and took a deep breath before looking right into my eyes. I could tell she wanted to say something.</p><p>“Anyway I feel like I have to give you an answer. But before I do, I just felt like I needed to tell you that I don’t hate you for hurting me Hope. If anything I am sorry for telling you how I felt in the wrong way and at the wrong time. And um..I’m sorry, if you had to watch me leave so many times. I’m even sorry that sometimes I didn’t turn around to give one more look at you. I’m sorry about a lot of things. And I think you should’ve known that nothing could keep me safe from you or my feelings for you. I was here all along. And honestly I’d rather spend my life next to you than be out there looking for...what? I don’t even know where to look. I only know how to look at you. And you know as much as me that there’s no way I won’t always go back to you Hope. I’m here right now.”</p><p>We both smiled at each other but I didn’t really know what to say at this point. A few tears fell on my cheeks and I tried to wipe them off before I could start sobbing. I crossed my arms to my chest and cleared my throat nervously. </p><p>“So um..that’s your answer?” </p><p>She smiled at me with teary eyes and sighed heavily as if she had been keeping her breath until that moment. Then she shook her head locking her eyes with mine. </p><p>“No. That’s my answer.” </p><p>She walked towards me and pulled me in her arms while our lips collided together. As soon as I realized what was happening I let myself melt into the kiss. It felt unreal. Her lips were so soft and she was holding me so softly that I felt like crying of joy. I deepened the kiss while I cupped her cheeks in my hands and I slipped my tongue into her mouth to kiss her passionately. She gasped in surprise but didn’t break contact until we both stopped for a moment to look into each other’s eyes. </p><p>Josie’s POV </p><p>Kissing Hope was better than I could have imagined. Our first kiss was such a clouded memory that this felt like kissing her for the very first time. It felt ecstatic. Finally being able to hold her like this was beyond my wildest dreams. I couldn’t stop leaving more small kisses on her lips while she smiled at me and chuckled with happiness. <br/>Eventually we stopped and stayed there just holding each other and both staring to the other. </p><p>“That’s a good answer.” </p><p>I rolled my eyes at her and hid my face between her neck, leaving a soft kiss on her skin. She laughed and made me look at her again. </p><p>“You’re done taking planes right?” </p><p>“SO done.” </p><p>“That’s the best thing you could say to me.” </p><p>“After the ‘I love you’ part.”</p><p>“Oh no. That’s literally it.” </p><p>We bursted into laughter and in that moment I noticed someone watching at us from the kitchen window. </p><p>“Your parents are spying on us.” </p><p>“They’ve probably been waiting for this as much as we have. Let them enjoy the view.” </p><p>“Oh well.” </p><p>I chuckled and then we went inside to let Hope’s parents know what they clearly already knew.  </p><p>“You two gave us all headaches. Timing is not your thing.”</p><p>They were right. It wasn’t. But it didn’t matter now. For me I had already spent most of my life by Hope’s side, but now I could do it in the best way possible. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later we were both laying on Hope’s bed, holding each other and occasionally making out. So we didn’t really talk for a while, but it was okay. This was what we both needed now. Feeling each other. Be close to each other. Touch each other. We didn’t need more talking, we needed closeness. Because we missed that for too long. <br/>She raised her head to face me and I instantly gave her a soft look as she seemed to wait to say something.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I remembered the kiss.”</p><p>“You..you did? How?”</p><p>“I tried to focus on the memories I had from that night. I never thought about it because you told me nothing happened so I didn’t even bothered to try to remember. But when you told me I had kissed you, I really tried with all myself to remember it.”</p><p>“Couldn’t you just do it back then?! God, you also have a lazy mind besides your lazy ass, unbelievable.”</p><p>She hit me on the chest causing both of us to laugh. </p><p>“I had a crush on you way before everything. Way before Penelope and Maya. Landon knew that, that’s why at the time...”</p><p>“You two didn’t work.”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>I didn’t know if I should ask about Landon or not, but I really needed to know what we were doing and how things were going to be.</p><p>“What...what happened with Landon?”</p><p>“Oh he..he left. The same night. He already sent me the divorce papers. It will only take a few weeks.” </p><p>She seemed nervous. As if she wanted to explain herself to make sure I believed her. <br/>I took her hand in mine.</p><p>“Hope. It’s okay. I trust you. You don’t have to be nervous about this.” </p><p>“I know. It’s just...I feel bad. And stupid.”</p><p>“It’s already in the past. Let’s enjoy the present.” </p><p>She smiled softly and closed the distance to kiss me gently. She left many small kisses on my lips and I could just keep my eyes closed and enjoy the feeling of her lips against mine. It was all real. <br/>When I opened my eyes I stared at her and then surrounded her waist with my arms, pressing her against me. </p><p>“Josie I can’t breathe.” She chuckled.</p><p>“Too bad, that’s the only way I can.” </p><p>She laughed again while I squeezed her more and left many kisses on her neck.<br/>After torturing her enough I stopped to take a close look at her and we rested our foreheads together.</p><p>“You’re staying the night, right?”</p><p>“Always.” I paused for a moment. “I mean, until your parents decide to kick me out.”</p><p>“I don’t think they ever will. They love you.”</p><p>“Well I must be cute.” </p><p>“Stop.” I chuckled. </p><p>“I love you too baby.” </p><p>“I want pizza. Would you get me pizza?”</p><p>“You just faded me. And now you’re using me.”</p><p>“Oh come on you know that I love you. Please can you order pizza?” She gave me puppy eyes. But I didn’t wanna break.</p><p>“No.” She groaned and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Sleeping with you is giving me nothing.”</p><p>“Excuse me?! Technically we haven’t slept together.”</p><p>“Yet.” She smirked. I tried not to break again but I was visibly tempted by the thought of it.</p><p>“But! That doesn’t mean you can boss me around.” </p><p>“But I don’t need to. You’ve always done whatever I asked you to do. It’s not my fault you’re the whipped one.”</p><p>“I’m what?! Okay, Hope! Listen..” She bursted into laughter while I tried to explain myself but I couldn’t help but laugh along with her. </p><p>“Let me explain my point of view!”</p><p>“There’s no point of view. Just admit it. You’re whipped.”</p><p>I was about to fight back as the door opened showing Klaus standing there. He softened when his eyes lied on me and Hope basically wrapped around each other on the bed.</p><p>“I ordered some pizza. Are you two hungry?”</p><p>“See?! Luckily I’m daddy’s princess. He ordered me pizza and I didn’t even have to pry.” </p><p>“You’re...argh. She’s unfair! She thinks she can get away with everything just because she has a pretty face and those...pretty blue eyes.” </p><p>I said first looking at Klaus and then staring at Hope’s eyes in the end. </p><p>“Can she?” He smiled at me and I sighed heavily.</p><p>“Of course she can! I would travel time and space for her. She always beats me.” </p><p>I surrendered while both of them keep staring at me. Hope was smiling softly. I couldn’t hide a small smile myself. Then Klaus spoke again.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go before Hayley eats all the pizzas.” </p><p>While he headed downstairs me and Hope started following him but before I could exit the room Hope blocked my way and put herself in front of me. I was caught by surprise. She was so close to my face. </p><p>“I would follow you in any time and space  anyway.” </p><p>She smirked at me and then backed away and headed downstairs while I stayed there for a moment more smiling to myself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO MUCH FLUFF. SO CHEESY. LOVE THEM.</p><p>I really hope I gave you guys the reunion you wanted. Now there’s nothing standing in their way. We just have to see how it goes from now on :) </p><p>I also wanted to tell you that I published a Hosie one shot. It is linked to dark Josie and let’s say a possible turn of events when the season ends. I’ll leave the summary here for you so you can decide if you want to check it out. It would be great :) <br/>You can find my stories here and on wattpad (crystals_99) </p><p>Summary: </p><p>“After Josie is taken over by the dark magic, she becomes a threat to everyone at the school. While at first she seemed to use the magic not in a harmful way, her dark side began to lose always more control. She needed to be stopped. To be freed. But how can you do it and especially, who can?”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I dreamed about this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie’s POV </p><p>I was in Hope’s room scrolling through my phone while she was in the shower. We had a double date with Lizzie and MG tonight. It felt very weird. We never thought this could be happening. I was rewatching a video that Lizzie took of me and Hope the other day. We were so caught up in each other that we didn’t even notice that she was recording us. When we both did, we both started laughing and I put my hand on the camera. I chuckled at the tenderness of the moment and at the same time Hope came out of the bathroom with a towel around her and another around her head. I watched her as she searched for some clothes in her closet.</p><p>“You know, you shouldn’t be walking around like that.” </p><p>She turned around smiling widely at me. </p><p>“Why? Too much for your heart?” </p><p>“I think that would be too much for anyone.”</p><p>“Oh please.” </p><p>“Remember the rules Hope.” </p><p>“Josie, that rule is stupid. You can’t force my self esteem.” </p><p>“Sure I can. I’ll write you a poster that says HOPE MIKAELSON YOU’RE FUCKING GORGEOUS.” </p><p>She threw the towel she had on her head at me, making me laugh.</p><p>“Stop screaming you idiot.” </p><p>“You could have thrown at me the other towel.” I smirked at her. </p><p>“You have such dirty mind. I don’t know how I can put up with you for the rest of my life.” </p><p>I got up on my knees on the bed and got closer to her to turn her around and face her. </p><p>“Did you just say the rest of your life? You know how much time that is? I thought you would want to break up at some point.” </p><p>“Very funny. And no. If we both stay healthy we have like another forty years ahead of us.” She smiled at me playing with the collar of my shirt.</p><p>“Oh really?” </p><p>“Hmhm.” </p><p>“I think we can manage that.” </p><p>I smiled back at her and then joined our lips together in a sweet kiss. Until Hope got maybe a little carried away and lied me down on the bed while she was sitting on top of me. While the kiss became more and more heated we heard a voice coming from the hallway. <br/>Hope instantly jumped back on her feet and fixed the towel around her body before her mother came in.<br/>She had some clean clothes in her hands and was glancing suspiciously at us.</p><p>“Can you at least do it when I’m not around?”</p><p>“Mom! We weren’t doing anything!”</p><p>“It was all her, I’ve nothing to do with it.” I raised my hands in defense to Hayley. Hope threw the pillow at me this time.</p><p>“You’re unbelievable! Mom, I need to borrow a dress from you.” </p><p>“Sure. Do you need some of my blood too?” </p><p>“Come on I never ask you to lend me things.”</p><p>“Actually...” </p><p>“Shut up Josie!” </p><p>I couldn’t help but chuckle trying to hide it from her. As she went to her mothers room Hayley went to place the clothes in the closet. Before she left the room she stopped to look at me. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing. I’m just happy you’re here.” </p><p>I smiled at her while she blew me a kiss and left the room. I loved Hayley. She was like a second mom to me. I spent so much time here when I was younger that they don’t even mind the fact that I was basically living here at the moment. Actually me and Hope were thinking about living together on our own, but for now I had still my house in London and the college money to think about. So we had to take it slow.<br/>After a few minutes Hope came back into the room and sighed.</p><p>“Babe hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing I’m just..I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”</p><p>“Okay...what is that?” </p><p>“You know when you told me that maybe we should go live together and that you had that house out of town? Well..I don’t really think I want that because I don’t want to stay here.”</p><p>I frowned.</p><p>“I don’t understand..”</p><p>“I...was thinking that maybe, I could come with you.” </p><p>My jaw dropped in shock but I was still trying to process.</p><p>“You mean to London? You...you want to move in with me in London?” I smiled widely as she did the same. She looked so excited and happy.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean if your plan is to go back there to finish college and stay there I wanna come with you. If you want to come back here that’s okay too. As long as I’m with you everywhere you want to live.” </p><p>I grabbed her face and kissed her deeply and then we locked our eyes together out of breath. </p><p>“You know what this means right?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That we have to take the plane. But we’ll do it together this time.” She chuckled.</p><p>“Maybe I won’t be so scared anymore.” </p><p>I smiled and caressed her face. </p><p>“Yeah, you won’t.” </p><p>She glanced at me with a puppy face and then smiled. I left another sweet kiss on her forehead before pulling away.</p><p>“I’ll take a shower now so we can go out. Okay? You get dressed.”</p><p>“You know I’ll just be here doing nothing.”</p><p>“Hope, get dressed. You’ll get a cold like this.”</p><p>“It’s almost May.”</p><p>I gave her a death stare.</p><p>“Fine! Whatever. It’s not like I wanted to wait for you in here naked.”</p><p>I turned around before closing the bathroom door to look at her with a smirk on my face. </p><p>“And then I’m the dirty one.” </p><p>I closed the door before she could do or say anything else. </p><p> </p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>After two hours we met with Lizzie and MG to grab something to eat at the park bar out in the open. The night was chilly but nice. It was refreshing. They took a few beers and burger and fries. I still couldn’t drink that much because of my medications, but I didn’t miss getting drunk and hangover not even a little bit. <br/>MG and Lizzie arrived and it looked like they were having a lighted conversation.</p><p>“I swear I saw it with my own eyes! They were making out.” </p><p>“Who was making out with who?” Josie asked.</p><p>“I saw Rafael making out with a girl from school. I remember her. She was in my english class and she was so annoying.” </p><p>“Well you’re annoying too but MG still puts up with you.” Josie pointed out.</p><p>“I am not! Am I annoying?”</p><p>“I don’t want any part in this.” MG raised his hands in defense.</p><p>“Oh sure. You’re just like Josie. Calling yourself out of any uncomfortable situation.” I tried to stand up for Lizzie and myself.</p><p>“Hey! I can’t have your mom kicking me out because you want to jump on me whenever you have the chance.” </p><p>I hit her on the shoulder and mumbled something to her trying not to be too loud. </p><p>“I don’t jump on you that often.” </p><p>“I’m sure my sister plays her part in this. Living with her made me realize how dirty she is.” </p><p>I felt weirdly jealous thinking about Josie with other people. I always was but thinking about that now made it even worse. I mean I shouldn’t really care about the past but still, I don’t want to picture her with other people. </p><p>“Anyway, are we doing this trip or not?” MG asked pulling me out of my thoughts. </p><p>“Oh yeah. I told my father and he is planning a full Asian tour for us.” </p><p>“Finally. I think we all deserve it after all we’ve been through.” </p><p>“I agree.” </p><p>I smiled at Lizzie and we all made a toast and kept eating and chatting.<br/>After a while we decided to take a walk around the park and we then we went back home pretty late. I have to admit I haven’t had this social life in a while, and now it was pretty exhausting. <br/>As soon as I entered my room I threw my shoes on a side of the room and crushed on the bed without even getting off of my clothes. <br/>Meanwhile Josie was downstairs making camomille tea for both of us. When she came up I was with my eyes closed but I could hear her approaching me on the bed. </p><p>“Hey, does your head hurt?”</p><p>She asked me that at least once a day. I knew she couldn’t help it. And I knew that deep down she worried about me constantly, no matter how healthy I was.</p><p>“No baby. I’m just tired.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>She got up to undress and get changed while I kept lying on the bed. She was right, I was too lazy. And I was always the last one to get ready and the last one to go to bed. <br/>Suddenly I heard her kneeling on the bed and approaching me again. </p><p>“Do I have to undress you?”</p><p>She was joking but I knew she also meant it. I smiled and opened my eyes to look at her and noticed that she was still in her underwear. I couldn’t help but stare at her. Admire her beauty. She was just stunning. </p><p>“You’d love to do that, wouldn’t you?” </p><p>She smiled and got dangerously closer to my face and then started to kiss me gently on the neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses until she moved to face me and rested her forehead on mine. I think my heart was reaching my throat or something because I felt a rush of excitement that I never felt before.<br/>Our eyes met and we both knew. </p><p>I connected our lips together in a deep and passionate kiss while I sat down on the bed so that she could unzip my dress easily. When I felt her fingers touch my skin I truly got chills all over me. <br/>When I was out of my dress she spread her legs and moved to seat on my lap while I was still sitting and holding her close to me. The feeling of our bodies against each other was something I never knew I needed. I felt whole. <br/>After a while she unbuttoned my bra as I did the same with her, until we both were naked and we battled to be on top of each other. We couldn’t help but chuckle every time I tried to push her down and she did the same with me. <br/>Eventually she let me win and I can tell I kissed every inch of her skin. Until I reached her intimate part and pleasured her first with my tongue and then with two fingers. The sound of her gasping was something I never knew I needed to hear. Ad I never knew it could feel so good. <br/>After a few minutes her body relaxed under me as soon as it reached its peak. </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>I was trying to catch my breath after the most shocking moment of my life until now. I was looking at the most beautiful girl alive. And she was mine. She kissed me gently and stared at me with desire and I knew exactly what she wanted.<br/>So I turned things around and I was now on top of her, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her neck and then her chest and her breast. I caressed every inch of her body and left kisses in her inner thighs until my lips reached her intimate part and I started playing with her. I used my tongue to pleasure her but stopped from time to time just to look at her. I knew this was torture but I couldn’t help it. </p><p>“Josie...please.”</p><p>I gave her more until I abruptly stopped again. </p><p>“Will you please just..” She sighed in frustration and I chuckled. </p><p>“Just what baby?” </p><p>“I hate you.” </p><p>“That’s a shame.” </p><p>I suddenly used one finger and then another to her surprise. Her whole body tensed and I started moving my fingers rhythmically along with her body shaking under me. It was the most pleasant thing I’ve ever had the luck to see. </p><p>I went up to her as I rested part of my body over hers, intertwining our legs together. I stayed there silently playing with her hair while she caught her breath. <br/>After a few moments I felt her eyes on me. I instantly smiled at her.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too. More than you know.” </p><p>“You’re mean though.” I couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“I just wanted to tease you for a bit.”</p><p>“You mean torture me.”</p><p>“Are they the same thing?”</p><p>“To me, yes.” I laughed again and left a soft kiss on her lips while she kept caressing my naked back. We stayed silent for a while.</p><p>“Jo?” </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I dreamed about this once.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Well then you’re lucky your dreams come true.” </p><p>I could feel her smiling at that.</p><p>“I’ll hold you tonight.” </p><p>I softened hearing that. I usually was the one holding her but this felt new and different. I didn’t mind feeling small in her arms for once, but it was still a strange feeling. <br/>I let her hold me as she kept caressing my skin. It was so relaxing that I soon fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>two chapters left 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I want you to stay here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope’s POV </p><p>It was finally Friday and we usually have family dinner. So my whole family was coming over and I thought it was okay to let Josie stay. They know about us anyway and they were big supporters. So I figured it would be nice to let them spend time with her. They mostly remember her at the age of thirteen since they never saw her that often. We were having dinner outside since the night was nice and not so chilly, so we sat up a long table and waited for them to arrive.</p><p>“The coolest of the family is here. Where do I put the wine?” My aunt Rebekah made an entrance as she always does. I smiled at her and went to greet her. </p><p>“Hi untie Bex. I should tell you that dad is still mad at you about the painting. Try to avoid him.” </p><p>“I don’t avoid anyone darling. Especially my brother. He can come and talk to me if he wants.” </p><p>I shook my head and then her attention moved to Josie standing next to me. She instantly opened her arms to hug her and I was just as shocked as Josie. My aunt was never that affectionate with people if not with me.</p><p>“Hello sweetie. It’s nice to see you. You’re so tall! I remember when you were as tall as Hope. Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah some people have this and others have beauty. Hope got the second one.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m offended and flattered at the same time. But sure, keep going. Pretend I’m not here.”</p><p>They laughed at me while I stepped away to say hi to my uncles Elijah and Kol, while my aunt Freya and her wife Keelin were behind them. </p><p>“Hello baby. How are you?” </p><p>“I’m very good. How are you two?”</p><p>“Oh well the usual. Look, if Nik asks about your father’s collection of swards, hide the key. I don’t trust your father around kids.”</p><p>“Hey, I’ve been one. He’s always treated me like a princess.”</p><p>“Yeah but he’s a boy. What do you think he will teach to that “prince”?” </p><p>We both laughed. She was probably right. <br/>After chatting for a while we sat down to eat and everything felt perfect for the first time. I felt like I had it all and it wasn’t a dream. </p><p>“Okay now I would like to make a toast.” </p><p>My father raised his glass and looked at me. I looked at him with deadly eyes to make him stop doing whatever he was about to do.</p><p>“To my sister. Who is brave enough to come to my house and think I would forget she stole for me.”</p><p>“Oh come on Nik get over it!”</p><p>We all bursted into laugh and when everyone else was distracted he came to me. </p><p>“Did you think I would embarrass you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Alright yes I was about to.”</p><p>He smiled at me and them both of us saw Josie playing with Nik just near the treehouse. She was so good with him. Both me and my father softened at the moment.</p><p>“I never thought anyone was good enough for you. But I never questioned Josie. To me she always was the best I could possibly want for you. Both as a friend and as a lover.” </p><p>“She’s probably the best part of me. I would be a disaster if it wasn’t for her.”</p><p>“I can actually agree with that.” </p><p>We both laughed and then he let me go to join Josie and Nik. She was facing him so I gestured him to keep quiet as I snuck up on her silently and I covered her eyes.</p><p>“Oh my god. Who turned the lights off? Nik? Was that you? Nik? Help me!” </p><p>“The bad guy got you!!”</p><p>“Oh my god. Is he scary?”</p><p>“Yes!! Very!”</p><p>She took my hands off her eyes and turned around to look at me. She smiled and then looked at him again.</p><p>“How is she scary?? Have you ever seen a monster this beautiful?” </p><p>I laughed and surrounded her waist with my arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She softened and held me closer, caressing my hair gently. </p><p>“I love you. You know that?” I told her sweetly.</p><p>“Yeah you might have mentioned.” I smiled as she kept staring at me.</p><p>“You’re good with kids.”</p><p>“I am good at everything.”</p><p>“Can you stop bragging yourself every time I give you compliments?” </p><p>“No. Yes. Maybe.” </p><p>I laughed and kissed her again. After that the night went on until it was late and I helped my mom cleaning everything up. Josie had fallen asleep with Nik in her arms and when everyone left she was still asleep. </p><p>“Baby? Let’s go to bed.” </p><p>“Hmhmm.”</p><p>“Josie? Hey. Come on, I’ll take you.”</p><p>No answer. Let’s try again.</p><p>“Can I take your pants off?” </p><p>“Hope..you’re...a perv.” She mumbled making me laugh.</p><p>“So you’re awake. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Are you still taking off my pants?” </p><p>“I’m sorry weren’t you sleeping???” </p><p>“Not anymore. Now I’m more awake than ever.” </p><p>I laughed and left a sweet kiss on her lips as she puts her arms around my waist and pulls me closer. When we broke the kiss she looked at me. </p><p>“My girlfriend.”</p><p>“That’s me I guess.” I smiled.</p><p>“It’s the first time I say it and I actually realize that.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile again and in no time we were in my room, both of us taking each other’s clothes off before Josie pushed me on the bed. </p><p>“What if your parents hear us?” </p><p>“They won’t if we’re quiet.” </p><p>And so I pulled her in for a deep kiss while she positioned herself between my legs and caressed my naked skin and I did the same with my hands on her back. It was sweet and gentle. It was not rushed. It’s like both of us wanted to take time to print it in our heads. <br/>After a while I slowly pushed her down and I was on top of her. I started leaving a trail of soft kisses on her neck, on her chest and then her breast. Until my gaze met hers and we shared an intense look.<br/>We rested out foreheads together while both of our hands went down at the same time. I didn’t expect her to do this but she reached my intimate part as I reached hers, both of us starting pleasing the other with a finger. Until I felt two inside of me and I did the same to her. At this point we weren’t taking it slow anymore, both of us fastened the rhythm and were gasping for pleasure. As Josie was probably enjoying it too much and let out a loud moan I tried to shut her up locking our lips together in a passionate kiss. But as we both reached the climax I was the one unable to keep quiet and I let out a moan while by body collapsed onto hers. <br/>I could feel her heart pumping faster and suddenly she started chuckling. I raised my head to look at her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We were supposed to be quiet.” </p><p>“It’s your fault.” </p><p>“It’s also your fault.”</p><p>“Are you complaining about something?”</p><p>“Oh I could never.” </p><p>“Good.” I tried to move on the bed but she stopped me and held me steady on top of her.</p><p>“What? Can’t I lie down next to you?”</p><p>“No. I want you to stay here.”</p><p>I smiled at her as she did the same. After not long we both fell asleep cuddling against each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hellooo!! last chapter tomorrow 🥺 <br/>I really hope you’ll like the ending and that the story touched you as i hoped it would. </p><p>I also wanted to tell you that I published a Klamille one shot so, if any of you is a Klamille shipper and is willing for a LOT of pain go check it out. 🙈 I’m sorry. I’ll also try to write something...happy?? dkdkdj</p><p>But anyway, thank you all for the kind messages it really means a lot. You’re the best &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Without blinking.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Three months later* </p><p>Josie’s POV</p><p>Hope and I have been living in London together for a while now. Well with Lizzie too obviously. It was all more than I could have ever imagined. I was almost done with college while Hope found a job as a manager in a small bar down the centre. But her actual plan was to finally start college since she didn’t have the chance before.<br/>
Lizzie and MG were still doing great. He visited at least once a month and stayed for a few days before going back home.<br/>
Today both me and Hope had a free day all to ourselves so we decided to go to Brighton for the day. Fortunately the weather was warm and Hope decided to bring her sketchbook and camera with her  since she wanted to take everything in as much as possible.<br/>
After a long walk we sat on a bench by the  beach so that we could enjoy the view of the sea. She spent almost an hour sketching the view as I watched her or took my phone from time to time. </p><p>“God, she’s so beautiful.” </p><p>She suddenly raised her head with a frowned expression.</p><p>“Why are you talking about me in the third person?”</p><p>“You are SO self-centered.” She laughed. </p><p>“I’m not! But seriously who is that?”</p><p>“Are you jealous, Hope Mikaelson?” I started teasing her.</p><p>“Fuck you.” </p><p>“So elegant, fine, ladylike.” </p><p>She shook her head surrendering and smiling at the same time. </p><p>“I was talking about Dua Lipa by the way. Look at this. I was like obsessed with her in high school. I asked her to marry me so many times but she just won’t give me an answer.” </p><p>I continued to tease her to see how far her jealousy could go. Not that she was that much. Maybe just a little. There was a guy once who tried to approach me in the subway and she scared him so much that he changed carriage just to stay away from her.<br/>
The next thing she said was not what I expected her to say. </p><p>“I’d marry you.” </p><p>Did...did I hear that wrong? Did she really say that? I slowly raised my eyes to look at her to see if she was serious or if she was just teasing me. But she had a soft smile and kept staring at me. </p><p>“You would?” </p><p>“Without blinking.” Her smile was more and more wide. I couldn’t help but smile back. </p><p>“Okay. Are you messing with me right now?” </p><p>“Why would I be teasing you about this?” </p><p>“I don’t know. Payback?” </p><p>“Oh well in that case marrying you would seriously be a good one.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t complain.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t?” </p><p>“Never.” </p><p>We were both smiling so much that I could feel my cheeks hurt. We stared at each other for a while until she looked down at her sketchbook and opened a blank page and then looked back at me. </p><p>“So, let’s write our vows.” </p><p>“What?! Now?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll start.”</p><p>“But..”</p><p> </p><p>“ #1 I promise you to kiss you every morning before I leave for work.</p><p>#2 I’ll never run away if we have a fight.</p><p>#3 It won’t go a day without me saying that I love you because I’ve been holding it back for years and now I have to catch up with that. </p><p>#4 The first three points on repeat for the next forever-years.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but cry with happiness while looking at her writing it all down actually meaning everything.<br/>
She looked at me with the most loving eyes while she handed me the book to write down my vows now.<br/>
I cleared my throat and sighed trying to keep my tears from falling. </p><p>“Okay. </p><p>#1 I promise I will hold you every night and there won’t be a night that we spend apart.</p><p>#2 I will never fight you because I’m just too whipped to even try.” </p><p>We both bursted into laugh for a moment and then I continued.</p><p>“#3 I vow to remind you how beautiful you are every day for as long as we live. </p><p>#4 I promise I’ll never get tired of you. Of us. And fighting for whatever obstacle gets in our way.” </p><p>She smiled tenderly as I glanced at her while I tore the page in two so that she could have my vows and I would have hers. </p><p>“Should we make out now?” </p><p>“Josie..” She scolded me but also chuckled amused.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Just one..chaste kiss?” </p><p>She shook her head smiling widely at me before she cupped my face and pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss. I got lost in that feeling of excitement and peace every time our lips connected. When she broke the kiss she rested her forehead on mine and closed her eyes. </p><p>“I felt a tongue in there. That was nothing chaste.” </p><p>She laughed and then sighed in surrender.</p><p>“Why do you always have to joke even in the serious moments?” </p><p>“You trying to eat my face is serious?” </p><p>“I’m so done with you.” </p><p>“But you just married me!” </p><p>She sighed and whispered softly looking down at our hands intertwined.</p><p>“Yeah. I finally did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end. </p><p>Thank you so much for following me through all of these roller coasters. Thank you for being always so nice in your comments and for sticking here till the end. I hope you liked the ending of this story and I hope to come back with another story soon maybe. As long as you don’t have enough of me and my slow burns!! 😂 </p><p>I love you guys. Sending you lots of hugs. Bye &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>